Lo más importante
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Después de los sucesos en Asgard, Máscara Mortal y Helena tienen un hijo de nombre Alcander. Cuando tiene la edad de 10 años, le es revelado el pasado de su padre dándole el nacimiento de un profundo odio hacia él. Máscara hará hasta lo imposible por ganarse de nuevo el amor de su hijo, demostrarle que es lo más importante para él.
1. 1- Culpa

**¡¿Qué tal mis lectoras/es?! Aquí viene hedgehog a traerles otra bonita historia que les estuve prometiendo hace ya algunos días, esta historia está levemente relacionada con mi fic "con su permiso" creo que aquí les dicen precuelas cuando un fic está relacionado con otro, no estoy muy segura, por favor no me maten D: *se esconde***

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic y les guste, poco a poco se va mejorando. También agradezco a las críticas constructivas en mi fic anterior y los bonitos reviews que me dejaron. Me inspiraron a seguir :')**

 **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el primer capítulo :3**

 **Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su creador, sólo la historia es mía.**

 **CAPITULO 1: Culpa**

Corría velozmente por las doce casas.

Parecía como si estuviera jugando carreras con alguien y aquel individuo estuviera en último lugar, pero no era así. Las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

Corrió desde quien sabe que casa hasta llegar al cuarto templo quien era protegido por Máscara Mortal de Cáncer. Un santo al que todos le temían por ser sanguinario y no mostrar piedad hacia sus contrincantes o bueno… las cosas habían cambiado y ya no era así. Parecía estar en la luna después de haberse casado con una linda florista de Asgard quien aceptó gustosa la petición del santo. Aun así, Máscara seguía dando miedo si lo hacían enojar.

Aquel sujeto llegó jadeante a aquella casa bastante encolerizado, tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

Máscara salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba, traía puesta su armadura, pero al mirar de quien se trataba, cambió su semblante serio y rudo a uno más relajado. Hasta una pequeña sonrisa sincera se había dibujado en su rostro.

-¡TE ODIO!

Esas palabras resonaron por todo el templo, dejando a cierto cangrejo bastante confundido sin entender qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA!- vociferó de nuevo aquel sujeto. Era bastante notorio que el odio lo estaba consumiendo, le dirigió una cruel mirada al santo y salió corriendo de nuevo en dirección a Géminis dejando a Máscara completamente estático.

-¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto?- preguntaba confundida cierta peli castaña que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones del templo.

-Helena…- dijo en casi un susurro, algo no está bien…- pausó unos segundos- algo le pasa a nuestro hijo.

Aquel individuo que llevaba su escándalo consigo era el fruto del amor entre Máscara Mortal y Helena el día en que se volvieron a encontrar, cuando los dioses le dieron una nueva oportunidad al cangrejo y a sus camaradas.

Era un niño de aproximadamente diez años, su cabello era exactamente igual al de su padre; alborotado y azul, su piel era blanca como la de su madre al igual que sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo no era muy delgado pero tampoco estaba con exceso de peso. Tenía finta de que sería igual al de su padre en unos años más. Su carácter a veces solía ser complicado, no era de extrañarse de quien lo había heredado pero a pesar de todo, era un buen niño.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?- preguntaba Helena a su marido dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación.

-No Helena- respondió serio- todo estaba muy bien hasta ahorita que me empezó a gritar.

Ambos se quedaron viendo algo angustiados por el cambio tan repentino del comportamiento de su hijo, hasta que Máscara Mortal comenzó a sentir que un poderoso cosmos se iba acercando a su templo y como se iban escuchando con más intensidad varios pasos metálicos.

-¡Máscara Mortal!- una imponente voz se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡Saga!- el cangrejo reconoció de quien se trataba.

El santo de Géminis estaba de pésimo humor. En su mano derecha, traía sujetado por el cuello de una camiseta negra con rayas blancas manteniéndolo suspendido del suelo al primogénito de Cáncer quien, sin éxito, intentaba burlar a Saga para escapar de su casa y cruzar a las siguientes para así lograr salir del santuario.

-Deberías de estar más al pendiente de tu pequeño mocoso si no quieres que lo mande a otra dimensión- reprendía el de la tercera casa.

-¡Ya suéltame idiota!- gritaba enrabiado el pobre niño que aún se encontraba sujeto por la mano del Saga. Se retorcía como si fuera un gusano. Pataleaba y agitaba los brazos intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre.

-¡Alcander!- Helena intervino- no le hables así a Saga.

El geminiano soltó bruscamente al niño haciendo que este azotara en el suelo dibujándose una mueca de dolor en el rostro para luego liberar un quejido.

-Escúchame Máscara Mortal- el gemelo apuntó con el dedo índice al menor- si vuelvo a recibir otro tipo de insulto, olvídate que vuelva a ser piadoso con ese mocoso.

Saga dio la media vuelta y se marchó de la casa de Cáncer para regresar al templo de Géminis. El niño aún seguía en el suelo con la mirada apuntando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños intentando aminorar el coraje que le había provocado el caballero de Géminis.

-Hijo…- Helena quiso acercarse pero Máscara se lo impidió.

-Yo hablaré con él, Helena- le dijo tranquilamente.

El santo se acercó lentamente al niño, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y lo miró fijamente.

-Alcander- le habló tranquilamente- ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

El menor seguía mirando al suelo ignorando completamente a su padre.

-Alcander, te estoy hablando- ordenó el cangrejo cambiando su tono de voz por uno más firme.

Seguía sin tener respuesta de su hijo. Esa situación estaba comenzando a desesperar al peli azul, si bien, ya no era un loco sanguinario buscando matar como si fuera un cazador de venados, ser paciente era algo que aún no se le daba muy bien.

Acercó su mano para tomar el mentón del niño, pero cuando este sintió la mano de su padre tocando su piel, la hizo a un lado con brusquedad.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- vociferó.

Levantó la mirada enfrentando a la de Máscara. No había más que odio en aquellos orbes verdes.

-¡No te permitiré que me hables de esa manera!- reprendió bastante molesto sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Alcander obligándolo a ponerlo de pie junto con él.

-¡Te dije que no me toques!- el oji verde se soltó rápidamente del agarre de su padre.

-Alcander ¿Por qué te comportas así?- Helena quería acercarse, estaba bastante preocupada por ese agresivo comportamiento.

-¡No te acerques madre!- ordenó impulsivamente haciendo que la castaña se detuviera.

-No voy a permitir que le hables así a tu mamá- decía el italiano bastante severo.

-¡Tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirme algo así!- volvió a encarar a Máscara- Te haces decir caballero que pelea por la justicia, por proteger "a la vida por más pequeña que sea"… ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO CUANDO TUS MANOS Y TODO ESTE MALDITO TEMPLO ESTAN MANCHADOS CON SANGRE DE GENTE INOSCENTE?!

Los orbes esmeralda del niño se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia, apuñaba las manos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Helena no sabía que decir, se llevó una mano a la boca y observaba tristemente el estado de su hijo tan lleno de ira y rencor. Y Máscara… estaba callado sin quitarle la mirada a su primogénito ¿Cómo podría negar todas esas cosas que en verdad había hecho hace muchos años atrás? Pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de todo eso?

Parecía que Alcander ya había terminado, pero apenas era el comienzo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas en ocultármelo papá? ¡¿CUANTO TIEMPO MAS?!- unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse de los ojos del menor pero hacía lo posible por retenerlas- Eres un asesino, ahora entiendo eso de lo que dicen que hasta tu propia armadura te había abandonado una vez, pero no entiendo cómo demonios es que volvió hacia ti. Y ni creas que es lo único. También supe muy bien de todo lo que hacías en Asgard, te divertías con todas las mujeres que te encontrabas, te acostabas con hasta dos al mismo tiempo. Me sorprende que mi mamá haya puesto toda su confianza en ti, pero no sabía que lo único que tú querías era acostarte con ella y dejarla…

Alcander no pudo terminar de decir ni una palabra más. Máscara le propinó una fuerte bofetada a su hijo. Su sangre estaba hirviendo y su cosmos se comenzó a elevar mirando furiosamente al menor que se había llevado una mano a la zona golpeada.

-¡Ondas infernales!- atacó el niño bastante enfurecido. Nació bajo la constelación de Cáncer y estaba aprendiendo las técnicas de su padre.

Aquel ataque terminó siendo retenido por una sola mano del cangrejo que después cerró haciendo nada aquella energía. El oji verde sólo se limitó a mirar como su ataque era nada en contra de su padre.

-Eres más débil que un caballero de bronce- habló en tono decepcionado, pero su humor aún no había cambiado- ahora yo te enseñaré como se debe de hacer- se puso en posición elevando su cosmos lo más que podía y apuntando con el índice dispuesto a lanzar su ataque- ¡ONDAS…!

-¡Ya basta!- Helena se acercó rápidamente bajando el brazo de Máscara obligándolo a detener su ataque- son familia, tienen que quererse como tal- unas diminutas lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

-Yo ya no veo a ESTE como mi familia- le dedicó una última mirada al peli azul y se fue velozmente a encerrarse a su habitación.

La pareja seguía sin moverse de su lugar bastantes desconcertados. Helena seguía reteniendo sus lágrimas mientras aún estaba aferrada al brazo del santo y este no encontraba qué hacer con ese molesto sentimiento que recorría por su sangre pero a la vez, no tenía el valor de mirar a la castaña a los ojos. Si bien, ella si sabía cómo era su forma de ser antes de que unieran sus vidas, que su propio hijo hubiera dicho todas esas cosas hacía que se muriera de la vergüenza.

Máscara Mortal se liberó del agarre de su esposa y caminó directo a una de las paredes de su templo dándole un fuerte puñetazo dejando la evidencia de un agujero más o menos mediano. Apoyó su frente contra la pared cerrando con fuerza sus orbes azules.

Helena caminó hacia el cangrejo abrazándolo dulcemente por la espalda esperando a que se calmara. Podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso haciendo que temblara un poco y como su armadura tenía una temperatura más elevada de lo normal debido a su cosmos.

-Por favor Máscara, tranquilízate- le hablaba serenamente.

-Helena…- respondió en un hilo de voz aun sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraba- en estos momentos no tengo cara para mirarte a los ojos.

-Lo pasado es pasado amor, las cosas son diferentes ahora- acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de su amado.

El cangrejo dio media vuelta rápidamente quedando cara a cara con la oji esmeralda abrazándola como si de un reflejo se tratara. La apretujaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo y depositaba traviesos besos en su cuello haciendo que la joven liberada unos débiles suspiros.

-Mi vida se acaba si dejas de amarme- susurró tímidamente con un toque de seducción en el oído de la asgardiana.

-Nunca dejaría de hacerlo- le respondió de igual forma en un susurro usando el mismo tono de voz que el del cangrejo para luego comenzar a besarlo detrás de la oreja y luego pasar a su cuello.

-He creado un monstruo- decía divertido, ahogando algunos suspiros.

Máscara Mortal levantó a Helena entre sus brazos y le dio un par de vueltas. Ambos sonreían. A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos años desde que unieron sus vidas, aún conservaban ese mismo amor que siempre los mantenía juntos. El santo volvió a depositar a la castaña en el suelo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Helena- el semblante del oji azul cambió a uno preocupado- me está inquietando el saber qué fue lo que le dijeron a Alcander.

-¿Crees que fue alguno de los caballeros dorados quien le contó de ti a nuestro hijo?

-Es lo mas probable, pero no todos saben absolutamente todo sobre mi.

Ambos se quedaron pensando por un momento quien podría haber sido el responsable de provocarle serios problemas de conducta a quien podría ser el nuevo portador de la armadura dora de Cáncer en un futuro, cuando en eso, la mirada de Máscara comenzó a cambiar drásticamente.

-¡Ese infeliz!- exclamó furioso el cangrejo comenzando a dirigirse a paso veloz a la salida de su templo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Helena con un toque de preocupación pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer su marido pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna debido a que ya se encontraba bastante lejos- espero que no se le ocurra hacer ni una tontería.

Un cosmos furioso iba pasando peligrosamente por el resto de las casas sin pedir siquiera permiso a sus guardianes provocando que estos lo miraran preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba por la mente al santo de Cáncer.

La castaña caminaba tranquilamente por un largo pasillo que daba con la habitación de su hijo. Se topó con una fina puerta de madera blanca y no dudó en abrirla. Lo hizo lentamente para no hacer algún ruido que alarmara a Alcander.

La abrió unos cuantos centímetros y miró con cautela aquella amplia habitación de paredes plateadas, una gran ventana que se encontraba situada en medio de una de las paredes y su suave alfombrado azul que cubría todo el suelo. Casi pegada a la derecha de la puerta, casi enfrente de la ventana, estaba una gran cama en donde se encontraba acostado boca abajo el pequeño peli azul.

-Alcander- llamó suavemente entrando a la habitación para luego tomar asiento en el filo de la cama.

El niño no dijo ni nada, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta que su madre había irrumpido en su privacidad.

-Hijo- llamó de nuevo usando el mismo tono, colocando delicadamente su mano derecha sobre los alborotados cabellos de su hijo.

Este acto obligó al menor a levantarse rápidamente, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y miraba a Helena fijamente obligando a esta retirar su mano.

-¿Qué quieres mamá?- preguntaba indiferente.

-Quiero saber que te sucede Alcander, me tienes muy preocupada.

El oji verde se sentó en medio de la enorme cama abrazando sus piernas liberando un quejido como respuesta.

-Tu padre también está muy preocupado por tu repentino cambio de humor.

-Mi padre no me importa- fue lo único que logró decir en un tono de desprecio, desviando su mirada a las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cama.

-Alcander, no digas eso- le reprendió molesta.

-¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara al saber cuándo me dijeron todas esas cosas sobre él?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- cuestionó Helena tranquilamente mirando fijamente a su primogénito.

No obtuvo respuesta. Todo fue silencio por un momento.

La asagardiana se quedó pensativa, hasta que por su mente pasó como una estrella fugaz quien podría haber sido el responsable de aquel acto.

-Afrodita…- dijo en voz muy baja.

-No mamá- el oji verde logró escuchar el nombre que la castaña había pronunciado- no fue el tío Afrodita.

-¿Entonces quién fue?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de pensar que el santo de Piscis estaría a punto de pasar un muy mal rato con su mejor amigo.

Sus cabellos celestes ondeaban juguetonamente al compás de una suave brisa cálida. El santo de la doceava casa estaba trabajando en su jardín de rosas venenosas podándolas y curiosamente, hablando con ellas.

-¡AFRODITA!- un fuerte grito nada amigable cruzaba por el peligroso jardín.

Piscis se giró para encontrarse con el culpable del grito. Hace un momento había sentido un cosmos perturbado que se movía velozmente por los templos. Ya se estaba haciendo la idea que aquella energía le pertenecía a su mejor amigo y que seguramente iba a pedirle ayuda en tapar algún problema que el santo de la cuarta casa hubiera provocado, pero las cosas no irían por ese rumbo.

El peli celeste caminaba tranquilamente entre sus rosales directo a su compañero de armas pero a este se le hacía una gran eternidad los paulatinos pasos del santo de Piscis.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- atacó Máscara elevando su cosmos lo más que pudo en dirección a Afrodita.

Si el sueco se hubiera tardado un par de segundos en reaccionar ya estaría en camino a Yomotsu. Logró evadir el ataque dando un gran salto cayendo a un par de metros enfrente del cangrejo. ¿El resultado? Un gran agujero, decenas de rosas arrancadas y cientos de pétalos venenosos danzando en el aire.

-Idiota- lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¿acaso quieres que todos en el santuario mueran envenenados? ¿Qué no sabes las consecuencias que puede traer si lanzas otro ataque así a mi jardín?- reprendía el pisciano señalando los pétalos que, afortunadamente, iban cayendo de a poco en el suelo.

-Vas a morir en este momento Afrodita- el tono del italiano era amenazante.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?- el peli celeste estaba bastante confundido por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-¡Te arrepentirás por haberle metido ideas a mi hijo!- rugió el santo de Cáncer.

Se abalanzó sobre su compañero de armas sin importarle que estaba a punto de pelear en el jardín mortífero de Afrodita. El oji celeste le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás lejos del veneno de las rosas.

-¿A caso quieres morir?- reprendía Piscis bastante molesto- ¿Y qué demonios es eso de que le estoy metiendo ideas a tu hijo?- caminaba hacia Cáncer arqueando una ceja y mirándolo confundido.

-Te dije que aún no quería contarle a Alcander sobre mi pasado ¡y fue lo primero que tu hiciste!- Máscara Mortal se puso de pie rápidamente poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Idiota! Parece que ni me conoces- reclamó el sueco- yo no soy capaz de traicionarte a ti, mi mejor amigo.

-¡CALLATE!- gritó bastante exaltado el italiano propinándole un puñetazo en el bello rostro del de la doceava casa haciendo que su casco saliera volando directo al jardín de rosas y un hilo de sangre comenzara a brotar de la frente del pisciano.

-Entonces va enserio.

El choque de los metales dorados producía intensos ruidos. Ambas armaduras resonaban con cada golpe que recibían. Máscara Mortal seguía intentando mandarlo al inframundo con sus ondas infernales y Afrodita se defendía con sus rosas diabólicas pero procuraba que ni una tocara la piel del peli azul. Sabía que en verdad quería acabar con su existencia, pero el peli celeste no haría lo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba culpando por algo que él no hizo?

En el cuarto templo, Helena salió de la habitación de su hijo cerrando la puerta blanca para luego caminar rápidamente buscando la salida.

-Tengo que llegar con Máscara antes de que mate a Afrodita- se decía para sí misma a paso veloz cruzando por uno de los pasillos.

Aquellos rápidos pasos se convirtieron en una carrera contra el tiempo, ahora iba corriendo. No tenía tiempo que perder. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir del templo, una silueta familiar se le cruzó enfrente impidiéndole el paso obligándola a detenerse o de lo contrario hubiera sucedido un incómodo accidente.

-¡Helena! ¡Qué sorpresa!- saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cierto caballero dorado de la constelación de Escorpión.

-¡Milo!- la castaña se sorprendió un poco al mirarlo aunque no era la primera vez que se le cruzaba así de la nada- discúlpeme caballero, pero tengo que ir rápido a la casa de Piscis- intentaba sonar lo más amable que podía.

-¿Y por qué la prisa?- la miraba pícaramente- tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, quizás… podemos hablar un rato- comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por uno de los mechones castaños de la florista.

-¡Milo!- exclamó quitándose rápidamente del tacto del Escorpión- tengo que irme- le recalcó algo molesta y se fue corriendo a las demás casas.

-Tan linda y con la compañía que se carga- dijo el santo para sí mismo sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente. Si Máscara aun no lo mandaba a Yomotsu era de pura suerte.

Aquel alboroto de los santos de Cáncer y Piscis había empezado a llamar la atención de otros santos que estaban ahí cerca. Camus y Aioros no dudaron en llegar al sentir aquellos cosmos luchando entre ellos. Incluso Seiya que iba bajando de los aposentos del patriarca junto con Hyoga que en un momento entrenaría con el caballero de Acuario.

-¿Vas enserio?- exclamó Afrodita haciéndose notorio algo de agotamiento en él.

-¿Y qué creías?- respondió iracundo- ¡Ondas infernales!

-Si a esas vamos- el peli celeste le lanzó una mirada amenazante, borrando de su mente esa idea de que no envenenaría al cangrejo- ¡Rosa sangrienta!

Una bella pero mortífera rosa blanca se dirigía directamente al corazón de Máscara Mortal y las ondas infernales estaban por mandar a Afrodita al inframundo. Todos miraban perplejos consumidos por la tensión en como terminaría aquella batalla, pero los espectadores estaban completamente seguros que ambos santos de Athena terminarían muertos después de eso.

Cuando los ataques de ambos estaban a punto de llegar a sus objetivos, otra poderosa fuerza se hizo presente volviendo los ataques a nada y lanzando a aquel par estrellando sus cuerpos en las columnas de la casa de Piscis para luego caer de cara a punto de quedar inconscientes.

Los espectadores giraron sus miradas a las escaleras que daban al templo del patriarca. Divisaron al responsable de haber interrumpido aquella batalla, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo patriarca, Shion, ex caballero de Aries.

Caminaba lentamente bajando los escalones de piedra uno por uno, sus cabellos rubios se mecían a direcciones diferentes con la brisa suave y su mirada ambarina no miraba a otro lado más que aquellos dos compañeros que aún estaban tendidos en el suelo con varias heridas en el cuerpo las cuales la mayoría estaban sangrando. Se habían hecho mucho daño pero con el poder del cosmos de Shion que utilizó para separarlos fue suficiente para casi medio matarlos.

Los santos que estaban ahí comenzaron a arrodillarse mostrándole sus respetos al rubio, a excepción de Seiya que lo miraba fijamente, pero Hyoga le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la rodilla haciendo que el santo de Pegaso no tuviera otra opción que imitar a los demás liberando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Retírense- ordenó Shion- necesito hablar seriamente con aquellos dos- su tono de voz no tenía emoción alguna.

Todos lo obedecieron y abandonaron pronto la entrada de la casa de Piscis.

El patriarca avanzó en dirección a aquel par que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para arrodillarse e implorar a todos los dioses existentes que les perdonara la vida. Los pasos del ambarino se detuvieron a medio metro de aquellos caballeros. Sentían como la mirada del ex caballero los taladraba.

-Los quiero mañana a primera hora en mis aposentos- les dijo fríamente.

-Le ruego que nos disculpe…- Afrodita intentaba pedirle disculpas pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por esa voz indiferente.

-Ya les dije. Ambos a primera hora mañana y ni se les ocurra llegar tarde. Y no quiero volverme a enterar de que están peleando de nuevo- después de eso, Shion dio media vuelta para regresar a su templo dejando a Piscis y a Cáncer no muy tranquilos que digamos.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya- reclamó Máscara logrando ponerse de pie.

-¿Mi culpa?- respondió molesto Afrodita imitando a su compañero- ¿sigues creyendo que le conté todo sobre ti a tu hijo?

-¿Quién más sabe absolutamente todo sobre mi?- el cangrejo estaba por ponerse de nuevo en posición de ataque cuando sintió un delgado cuerpo que se apegaba rápidamente al suyo.

-¡Máscara!- Helena lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Helena- el de la cuarta casa se sorprendió con su presencia y aceptó su abrazo pero no pudo contener un quejido de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la castaña elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su marido. Estaba muy preocupada.

-Son algunos rasguños, no te preocupes- intentaba regalarle una sonrisa forzada.

-Que no se te olvide que mañana a primera hora con el patriarca- habló el santo de Piscis bastante incómodo para luego regresar a su templo.

-Vamos Helena, hay que regresar- ordenó un poco serio rodeando la cintura de la joven con su brazo derecho y esta solo se limitó a asentir.

Bajaban las seis casas tranquilamente, ambos abrazados. El cangrejo le iba contando cada detalle a la castaña porque sabía que ella era un poco insistente cuando de problemas se trataba y solía preocuparse bastante.

-¿Entonces lo mas seguro es que les pongan un castigo a ti y a Afrodita?- cuestionó la oji verde un poco seria al llegar a la casa de Cáncer.

-De seguro que sí, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahorita- volteó en dirección al pasillo que daba con la habitación de su hijo- ¿Cómo está Alcander?

-Sigue molesto contigo- respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

-Iré a verlo- comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el largo pasillo siendo invadido por el sonido de los pasos metálicos de la armadura dorada.

-Máscara, también tengo que decirte otra cosa más- intentaba seguirle el paso, pero el cangrejo parecía no haberla escuchado.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo hasta toparse con la fina puerta blanca, la abrió clavando su mirada azul en el interior de la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, Alcander no se encontraba ahí.

-¡Helena!- la llamó con impotencia.

-¿Qué pasó Máscara?- se acercó rápidamente preocupada por el comportamiento del italiano.

-Alcander no está en su habitación.

-No pudo haber salido del santuario, los demás santos no pudieron haberlo dejado pasar.

El cangrejo entro a la habitación y buscaba con desesperación a su hijo esperanzado que estuviera en el suelo o escondido, pero para su mala suerte, se percató que la gran ventana estaba abierta.

Su hijo se había escapado.

 **Mi mente comenzó a llenarse de ideas y para hacerlo one-shot me iba a salir ridículamente largo, así que decidí hacerlo de varios capítulos. No creo que salga muy largo aunque todo depende de como ande mi inspiración xD**

 **El significado del nombre griego Alcander es "fuerte" (eso me dijo el internet hahahaha xD) más adelante aclararé el porque ese nombre.**

 **El hijo de mascarita si que tiene casi el mismo carácter que el del cangrejito, eso de decirle tooooodoooo a su padre si estuvo gacho. No les miento que sentí raro haciendo esa parte, más en donde el cangrejo le da su buena cachetada a su hijo y quería mandarlo a Yomotzu, pero Helena al rescate D:.**

 **Por favor, que alguien se ofrezca a ser la novia del escorpión ese que quiere picar en donde no se debe -w-. Máscara aun no se ha de dar cuenta que le gusta coquetearle a su esposa porque aun sigue vivito y picando, digo, y coleando.**

 **Afrodita estaba a punto de ser puré de pez -w-. Entonces si el no fue quien contó el pasado del cangrejito... ¡¿Entonces quien fue?! D: *exigiendo respuestas* (aooow, Alcander considera a Afrodita como su tío :3)**

 **Sí Máscara, haz creado a un monstruo xD, que forma de olvidarse de los problemas por un rato ewe.**

 **Shion ha aparecido D:. Casi siempre dudo con las características físicas de este caballerito, en la saga de Hades su cabello es como verde-rubio o solo verde y luego verde-rubio de nuevo y en lost canvas es rubio. Igual con sus ojos casi no de bien que onda, en Hades son como rojos o rosas o combinación de café y en lost canvas son como café y de la nada rojo-rosas así bien raro Dx y pues los describí como un color ambar y su cabello rubio como en LC xD no me golpeen ;c.**

 **¿A dónde habrá ido ese pequeño demonio? D: *se transforma en Homero Simpson***

 **Bueno, como mencioné, este fic se relaciona levemente con el anterior "con su permiso" tendrá algunas referencias pero no hay mucho pierde si alguien no lo ha leído. Se me ocurrió en un momento cuando estaba escribiendo uno de los capítulos de mi fic anterior pensando en cómo podría nuestro caballero de Cáncer resolver un problema fuerte si tuviera un hijo y pues tadá xD salió esta cosa (8**

 **Bueno, ya los entretuve mucho D: nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	2. 2- El antecesor de Cáncer I

**¡Aquí de nuevo! Quiero terminar este fic antes del próximo sábado porque me ausentaré dos semanas y no quiero dejar el fic a medias ya que luego entraré a clases y ahí si tardaré en actualizar hahaha D:**

 **Por cierto, habrá una participación especial en este fic, lo descubrirán en este capi :3**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea, hace rato que andaba rondando por mi mente y no quería que estuviera vagando así nomas xD. Mi mundo está al revés, ya vez todo lo que estoy confundiendo y poniendo al revés hahaha D:. Estaba escribiendo en la madrugada y como ya me estaba medio durmiendo se me escapó ese error hahaha xD. Sí, es una edad muy difícil Dx. Ese niño es igual a su padre, no le tiene miedo a nada hahaha xD. Milo pronto será escorpión muerto si sigue coqueteándole a Helena, tampoco no l tiene miedo a la muerte ese pillín D:. Seiya andaba dando la vuelta *cof, cof* Saori *cof cof* hahahaha xD. Gracias por tu Review :3**

 **CAPITULO 2: El antecesor de Cáncer I**

-¡Saga!

Una fuerte voz desesperada retumbó en el tercer templo haciendo que su cuidador comenzara a irritarse al identificar quien lo estaba llamando.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres Máscara Mortal de Cáncer?- respondió con su profunda voz intentando mantener la calma.

El santo de la constelación del cangrejo se detuvo a un par de metros de Saga quedando cara a cara con él. Llegó sin la compañía de Helena, le pidió que se quedará en su templo en caso de que llegara a ver a su hijo.

-¿No viste a Alcander intentar pasar de nuevo por aquí? No estaba en su habitación y la ventana estaba abierta pero no creo que haya salido por ahí, como tú sabes, a los lados de los templos hay un profundo barranco.

-No miré a ese mocoso por aquí, ya lo hubiera mandado a otra dimensión si hubiera intentado burlarse de nuevo de mi- se cruzó de brazos- aparte, ese niño es igual que tú, mala hierba nunca muere. Así que no debes preocuparte, te aseguro que no está muerto- terminó de hablar con toda la despreocupación del mundo.

El italiano no sabía si agradecerle por afirmarle que las probabilidades de que Alcander se encontrara con vida fueran altas o darle una patada en el trasero por estar ofendiéndolo a cada rato.

-Iré a preguntarles a Aldebarán y a Mu si no lo vieron de casualidad- fue lo que el oji azul pudo responder lo más tranquilamente que su cosmos le permitió y pasó por un lado del geminiano dispuesto a salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí antes de comenzar una guerra de mil días.

Saga no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y siguió manteniendo aquella pose de orgullo.

Helena no pudo estar más tiempo haciendo nada en el cuarto templo. La impotencia de saber a dónde se había ido su primogénito la consumía y decidió subir el resto de las seis casas a preguntarle a cada uno de los caballeros si de casualidad lo habían visto. Y así lo hizo. Aioria no lo había mirado desde que Alcander bajó corriendo. Con Shaka fue la misma respuesta. Llegó a Libra pero Dohko estaba ausente debido a que se encontraba en una misión en China y no llegaría hasta la noche. La castaña se quedó un rato en el séptimo templo, respiró hondo y se preparaba mentalmente para entrar la octava casa. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que la conducían hasta Escorpio hasta que estuvo en la entrada del templo.

-¡Helena!- Milo casi le gritaba en el oído a la pobre asagardiana que casi sentía que le daría un paro cardiaco por la escandalosa sorpresa del santo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le cuestionaba con una gran sonrisa y una mirada pícara.

-Ahora no Milo- le respondió con frialdad. Helena no solía contestar así, pero desde que conoció al fastidioso escorpión, la florista descubrió que tenía ese lado indiferente que nadie podría creerlo- estoy ocupada- comenzó a caminar para cruzar la octava casa.

-Helena, soy tu amigo- comenzó a caminar junto a ella haciéndose el inocente- puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Estoy buscando a mi hijo- se limitó a decir sin detener su paso.

-Ahh el mini Máscara Mortal- esbozó una incómoda sonrisa- no lo he visto hoy- comenzó a desviar la mirada por todos lados- pero te aseguro que está bien, debe de andar por ahí jugando con el alma de algún muerto o practicando como mandar al alguien al infierno, o quizás aprendió rápido y anda explorando la colina de Yomotzu- decía divertido sin preocupación alguna ganándose una mirada asesina de la castaña poniendo nervioso al de la octava casa- está bien, está bien- movía ambas manos en señal de paz- debe de andar jugando con alguna piedra, cortando las rosas de Afrodita, haciendo enojar al torpe de Saga, poniendo de cabeza a Kiki o picándole los puntos raros de la frente de Mu o…

La pobre de Helena sentía que pasar aquella casa era igual a pasar por el infierno. Con tan solo escuchar a Milo hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar era suficiente para volver loco a alguien.

-Ya me voy Milo- avisó indiferente interrumpiendo la "conversación" del peli azul.

-Tanto tiempo de estar con el cangrejito te está volviendo amargada igual que él- decía en tono de broma pero la oji verde no le prestó atención alguna y siguió caminando hasta la casa de Sagitario.

No tuvo respuestas afirmativas por parte de Aioros. Con Shura y Camus pasó igual. Solamente le quedaba ir a Piscis. Ella estaba casi segura que Afrodita le diría la misma respuesta que el resto de sus compañeros pero no perdería nada con intentarlo además de aprovechar en preguntarle cómo se sentía de sus heridas.

Después de haberse despedido gentilmente de Camus, comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban al último templo. Ya se sentía algo cansada de tanto subir pero todo ese esfuerzo y cansancio no lo tomaba en cuenta tratándose de su hijo.

-¿Helena?- Afrodita miró a la castaña aproximarse a su templo.

-¡Afrodita!- lo saludaba de lejos meneando la mano a los lados.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntaba algo confundido.

-Alcander se escapó de la casa- miraba al pisciano con tristeza- la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta pero por la profundidad del barranco pensamos que no pudo haber escapado por ahí y pensé que quizás hubiera subido por aquí- unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes esmeralda- subí preguntándoles a cada uno de los caballeros pero ni uno lo ha visto y pensé que tu… de casualidad…- un nudo en la garganta le impidió pronunciar otra palabra más y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo comenzaron a descender.

-Lamento no poder decirte lo contrario a lo que te dijeron el resto de mis camaradas- la tranquilizaba enjugándole aquellas traviesas lágrimas con los pulgares- tu sólo dime en que puedo ayudarte Helena.

La florista no evitó en sonreír. No dudaba en que Afrodita era su mejor amigo, siempre podía contar con él. A veces no podía evitar en recordar cuando su corazón se encontraba un poco confundido entre el santo de Piscis y Máscara Mortal cuando ella era una simple pueblerina de Asgard y el peli celeste la había invitado a salir a aquella feria y luego del suceso en su antigua casa. El santo de la doceava casa aun no perdía ese encanto que se cargaba, su actitud, amabilidad y gentileza era algo que aún conservaba. El cangrejo a veces solía ser un poco tosco, malhumorado y un poco olvidadizo pero siempre estaba ahí para Helena en cualquier momento que estuviera pasando ya sea bueno o malo, siempre la atendía como debía de ser y jamás en su vida que llevaban juntos le faltó al respeto.

-Pero Afrodita, tus heridas- la castaña no puedo evitar en mirar con preocupación los rasguños en el rostro y brazos del joven, a parte de su capa que estaba hecha girones por la pelea de hace un rato.

-Esto no es nada- dijo despreocupado- he tenido peores heridas en batallas de verdad- soltó una risilla y se acercó al oído de la asgardiana- no le vayas a decir eso a tu esposo, ya sabes cómo es de enojón, pondría de cabeza el santuario con tan sólo demostrar lo contrario- le susurró haciendo que Helena contuviera una carcajada.

-Iré al coliseo a ver si no anda por ahí mi hijo- le contestó comenzando a dirigirse a la salida de la casa de Piscis.

-Estaré al pendiente por si sale el pequeño cangrejo.

-Gracias Afrodita.

Helena caminó por un rato poniendo atención a sus alrededores por si el pequeño peli azul de mirada esmeralda andaba por ahí pero ni señales de su cosmos.

Luego de una larga caminata, por fin había llegado a ese lugar en donde algunos caballeros y varios aspirantes luchaban entre ellos. Comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente por las gradas donde divisó aun joven con una armadura de plata que miraba muy atento las batallas de quienes probablemente eran de sus compañeros.

-Einar- llamó Helena colocando su mano derecha sobre la hombrera de la armadura plateada.

-¡Helena!- elevó rápidamente la mirada asombrado para ver de quien se trataba- ¿qué te trae por aquí hermana?

Sí, Einar era el mayor de los cuatro hermanos menores de la florista. Aquel pequeño niño de diez años, de cabello obscuro como la noche y mirada azul como el mismo mar profundo ya era todo un joven de veinte años hecho un caballero. En su cuerpo yacía la evidencia de esos largos y arduos entrenamientos que lo llevaron a portar la armadura de Cuervo que ganó cuando tenía trece años. Su cabello ahora era largo, le llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura.

-Hermanito, tengo un gran problema- le contó con preocupación tomando asiento a lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- el semblante de Einar se tornó serio y su mirada azul se clavó en la verde de la castaña. Sospechaba que era algo bastante importante como para que su hermana fuera hasta el coliseo a buscarlo.

-Es Alcander, no sabemos en donde pueda estar.

-¿Qué?- el pelinegro se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Helena- ¿mi sobrino ha desaparecido?

-¿Helena? ¿Einar?- una joven que portaba una armadura igual de plata, su rostro cubierto por una máscara, cabello rojizo y mirada oliva llamaba al par de hermanos mientras se acercaba presurosa hacia ellos.

-¡Helmi!- pronunciaron al unísono.

Helmi era la otra hermana de Helena quien antes tenía nueve años, ahora gozaba de diecinueve años. Su cuerpo era hermoso también gracias a los entrenamientos. Aquellos ojos verdes oliva estaban bajo una máscara de plata que solamente podía quitarse cuando nadie la viera. Su cabello era rojo y de un largo que le llegaba a los muslos, a pesar de ser una amazona, siempre la tenía bien cuidada. Portaba la armadura de plata de la constelación de la Grulla que ganó cuando tenía catorce años.

-¡Helena! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Alcander se escapó y no ha aparecido desde la mañana y quise saber si ustedes no lo han visto por aquí.

-Desde el entrenamiento ya no lo he vuelto a ver- contestó con seriedad el oji azul.

-Cuando el resto de nuestros hermanos terminen con su entrenamiento les preguntaré. En unas horas se llevará a cabo el torneo en donde se les otorgarán sus armaduras si logran vencer al oponente- explicó Helmi.

-¡Es verdad!- un recuerdo llegó a la mente de la castaña como si un plasma relámpago de Aioria la hubiese golpeado- con toda esta locura de que su sobrino desapareció, me olvidé por completo del torneo de nuestros hermanos- las mejillas de helena se enrojecieron un poco por la pena de no haber recordado un evento tan importante.

-No te preocupes Hermana- Einar le palmeó con suavidad un par de veces la espalda de la asgardiana- ahorita Alcander es prioridad, te avisaremos si logramos verlo.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque no muy lejos del santuario, cierto niño de diez años de cabellos azulados iba adentrándose mas y más por esos frondosos árboles. Sus zapatos negros se estaban cubriendo de lodo por la lluvia de anoche y algunas ramas de varios arbustos rasguñaban un poco los pantalones azules que portaba.

-Maldición- Alcander estaba comenzando a irritarse por la gran cantidad de insectos que volaban frente a su cara que en vano intentaba ahuyentar agitando las manos y el calor húmedo que habitaba temporalmente en el bosque.

Siguió caminando aproximadamente cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a un claro. En medio se encontraba una enorme roca que no dudó en subirse a ella para librarse del molesto suelo lodoso. Los rayos del sol acariciaban la blanquecina piel del hijo de Máscara Mortal, una suave brisa cálida jugaba entre sus cabellos alborotados haciendo que el niño cerrara sus orbes verdes y sus oídos se deleitaban con el delicioso canto de las diversas especies de aves que se encontraban cerca. Se recostó sobre la gran roca colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca y respiró hondo.

-Definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida- hablaba para sí mismo sin mucho ánimo- las personas nunca cambian, estoy seguro que mi padre va a volver a ser el mismo que siempre fue… -hizo una pequeña pausa- es basura, al igual que todos.

-¿Has dicho que todos somos basura, niño?- una voz en forma de eco se hizo presente en aquel claro haciendo que Alcander abriera los ojos de golpe- tranquilo, no te haré daño.

El peli azul se levantó velozmente y se puso de pie sobre la roca preparándose para atacar.

-¿Qué parte de que no te haré daño no entiendes?- volvió a hablar aquella voz en forma juguetona.

-¡Muéstrate!- exigió desconfiado.

-Si tú lo dices.

Alcander casi se iba hacia atrás al ver de quien se trataba. Un espíritu comenzó a aparecer al pie de la gran roca. Su silueta comenzó a tomar forma de un hombre con el cuerpo bien trabajado en señal que estuvo expuesto a trabajos pesados y mucho entrenamiento, piel moreno claro, ojos violáceos y cabello corto despeinado de color azul como el mar. Definitivamente era casi la viva imagen de Máscara Mortal, solamente que su rostro era ligeramente más cuadrado y su mirada era muy vivaz. Portaba una armadura de Cáncer pero era un poco diferente a la que portaba Máscara; la del espíritu era un poco más grande de las hombreras, no contaba con aquel par de piedras rojas una situada en el centro del casco y la otra arriba del pecho, y tampoco tenía esos adornos azules que también estaban situados en el pecho.

-¡¿Qui-quién eres?!- tartamudeaba el niño bastante nervioso sentado sobre la roca sujetándose fuerte para no caer. Su piel se había puesto tan pálida casi como una hoja de papel y sus pupilas no podía despegarse de aquel cuerpo traslúcido- No puedes ser mi padre, no creo que él… haya…

-¿Muerto?- completó con descaro- tranquilo niño, no conozco a tu padre pero te aseguro que no está muerto- dijo despreocupadamente y dio un gran salto subiendo al lugar en donde se encontraba el oji verde quedando paralizado por la situación en que se había metido- ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar así a la gente?- comentó con una sonrisa socarrona tomando asiento junto al menor. Este tenía la necesidad de alejarse varios metros de ahí pero caería en el lodo si lo hacía.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- exigió atemorizado el futuro heredero de Cáncer.

-Parece que se te olvidó que te dije que no te haría daño- contestó el espíritu perdiendo la paciencia ante la conducta de Alcander- no entiendo porque te asustas conmigo, se supone que tienes la habilidad de ver espíritus, no creo que yo sea el primero a quien miras.

El pequeño seguía anonadado, solamente miraba pequeños restos de almas de vez en cuando desde que tenía uso de razón pero jamás en la vida había presenciado como un espíritu tomaba una forma como si aún estuviera con vida aunque su figura solamente estuviera traslúcida. Lo seguía mirando, era increíble el parentesco con su padre, solo que este sujeto parecía ser más sin vergüenza y no temía a lo que fuera a pasarle con el sólo hecho de abrir la boca, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era la armadura de que estaba portando.

-Ya entiendo- sonrió el espíritu peli azul- para que entremos en confianza te diré mi nombre- Alcander lo miró fijamente- soy Manigoldo, antiguo caballero de Cáncer.

 **Creo que olvidé mencionarles algunos amigos de Lost Canvas Dx**

 **El capítulo no quedó muy largo, pero habrá como una segunda parte de este capítulo, ya lo descubrirán pronto :3 y como había dicho en el fic anterior, esta historia no será muy larga, o depende de inspiración si empieza a expandirse xD**

 **Lo de la patada en el trasero no pude evitar en ponerla al recordar cuando Loki pateó a Saga en SoG -w- yo también lo hubiera pateado si se hubiera burlado de mi o de mi hijo/a (si tuviera) aunque estaría segura de que me enviaría a otra dimensión D:**

 **¿Alguien de imaginaba a Helena así de indiferente con alguien? Solamente Milo es capaz de sacarle el peor lado hasta de la persona más noble, es que alguien que sólo habla y habla y habla te dan ganas de tiraralo por la ventana XD y más si te quiere conquistar a duras penas. Que alguien saque a es bicho de la historia Dx**

 **¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Pero si es Manigoldo *aplaude descontroladamente* el tendrá su aparición especial en esta historia, creo que de LC nomas será el a menos que mi retorcida imaginación se le ocurra otra cosa xD. Esperemos que se lleven bien este cangrejito simpático con el cangrejito indomable hahahah xD**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	3. 3- El antecesor de Cáncer II

**¡¿Qué tal mis lectoras/es?! Aquí reportándome después de 15 días, hahahaha D; me había ido de viaje y pues no contaba con internet y no pude subir capítulos pero no perdí tiempo y me puse a escribir y pues tengo un poco adelantada la historia, así que no tardaré mucho en actualizar :3**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: A mi también se me olvidaba el nombre del mini cangrejo y tenía que regresarme para ver como le había puesto hahahahha xD. Ahorita está tan interesado en el mismo y sus padres les vale reverendo cacahuate, ocupa un buen jaló de orejas hahaha ;c. De seguro algo hicieron los hermanos de Helena para terminar todos de caballeros hahahah xD. Gracias por tu review c:**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo :D**

 **P.D: Habrá menciones de algunos personajes de Lost Canvas y posibles parejas**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: El antecesor de Cáncer II**

Manigoldo carraspeó intentando llamar la atención del pobre niño que parecía que se había quedado sin alma.

-De veras que eres imposible- el antiguo caballero desvió la mirada al suelo lodoso bastante frustrado- ni siquiera en el inframundo son tan…

-Alcander- pronunció con timidez el menor interrumpiendo al santo.

-Hasta que por fin- devolvió la vista al pequeño peli azul más aliviado- ¿Así que Alcander eh?- una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios cambiando su humor- bonito nombre.

-Mi madre me dijo que significa "fuerte" o algo así- explicó el oji verde.

-Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de tu nombre- decía burlonamente- en cualquier momento adoptarás un apodo con el que serás reconocido cuando seas caballero dorado… si es que llegas.

- _¿Pero qué demonios se trae este sujeto?-_ miraba a Manigoldo con una expresión confusa ¿Qué demonios quería decirle con eso?

-Tranquilo, no me mires así- intentaba calmar al niño pensando en que estaría infinitamente molesto con él.

-¿Por qué dices que tengo que irme olvidando de mi nombre?- cuestionó confundido.

-Verás- el ex santo se aclaró la garganta- la gran mayoría de los caballeros de Cáncer se nos suele adoptar diversos apodos y con el tiempo nos vamos olvidando de nuestro nombre real, por ejemplo yo- miró el cielo algo nostálgico- mi nombre en realidad no es Manigoldo- suspiró- ese apodo me lo puse yo desde que era un niño, incluso más joven que tú- volvió a fijar la vista en el menor- puedo estar completamente seguro que tu padre es caballero de Cáncer y también tiene un seudónimo.

-Sí- el oji verde contestó indiferente- le dicen Máscara Mortal.

-Vaya apodo, ya me estoy imaginando porque- se llevó la mano derecha a la sien fingiendo sorpresa.

-Por ser un maldito asesino- Alcander abrazó con fuerza sus piernas y desvió la mirada a lado contrario en donde se encontraba Manigoldo, clavándola en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?- exclamó el peli azul positivamente y muerto de curiosidad por la reacción del futuro heredero de Cáncer.

-Nada.

-¿Y entonces por qué ese reacción?

-Ya te dije que nada- el niño estaba comenzando a irritarse por la insistencia de Manigoldo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y tu padre?- el ex santo cambió su semblante a serio.

-¡Ondas infernales!- Alcander atacó al espirítu haciendo que este desapareciera.

El joven oji verde suspiró pesado y se recostó con fuerza en la roca llevando ambas manos a su blanquecino rostro haciendo presión en sus párpados intentando asimilar todo lo que vivió unos minutos atrás con aquella alma.

-¿Tan pronto nos llevamos así?- la burlona voz del cangrejo se escuchó de nuevo en ese claro del bosque haciendo que Alcander se sentara rápidamente mirando con desesperación por todos lados buscando en vano- puedo estar muerto pero conozco a la perfección las ondas infernales, niño. Además, fallaste al querer atacarme- apareció de nuevo tomando asiento junto al menor haciendo que este liberara un grito de horror y sorpresa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿sigues aquí?- reclamó bastante frustrado por haber fallado.

-Primero:- miró a Alcander firmemente- ese ataque fue muy débil. Segundo: tengo muchísima más experiencia que tú. Tercero: Nunca llegarás a ser un caballero dorado con esa actitud de mocoso, y Cuarto: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú miras espíritus, no tienes por qué alarmarte tanto!- esto último lo dijo con tono incrédulo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- dijo resignado- llévate mi alma.

-¿Eh?- Manigoldo hiso una mueca de gran confusión sin poder darle crédito lo que sus oídos habían acabado de escuchar para luego soltar una escandalosa carcajada.

-¿Pero de que te estás riendo?- cuestionó confundido.

-No puedo creer…- hacía un gran esfuerzo para dejar de reírse- que creas que vengo por tu alma.

Los esfuerzos de Manigoldo fueron en vano, comenzó a reírse más y más. Abrazó su estómago con fuerza intentando aminorar esa dolorosa molestia que le provocaba pero se trataba de Manigoldo, si algo le causaba mucha risa, iba para largo la espera de que se tranquilizara.

-Gracias Mu- agradecía sin ánimos el del cuarto templo.

-Máscara, ¿no crees que Alcander haya podido escalar ese barranco?

-No lo creo, está demasiado profundo y no siento su cosmos en ese lugar.

-Lo más seguro es que haya cruzado por el viejo puente que se encuentra por ahí.

-Debes de estar loco- Máscara se cruzó de brazos- ese puente de madera no se ha usado en años. Si alguien pone un pie en una de esas tablas, lo más seguro es caiga al vacío.

-Recuerda con quien estamos tratando.

El santo de Cáncer tuvo que admitir que Mu tenía razón, su hijo era igual de necio y terco que él y de alguna forma tuvo que haber cruzado logrando evadir a la muerte que se encontraba en las profundidades de ambas montañas paralelas.

-Ya… listo…- Manigoldo tragaba bocanadas de aire logrando recuperar la compostura de a poco.

-¿De verdad eres un caballero de Athena?- el niño cuestionaba curioso y confundido a la vez.

-Era- corrigió- porque ya estoy muerto- contestó con ese mismo carisma con el que se le identificaba antiguamente.

-Si ya estás muerto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es algo complicado de explicar- el peli azul miró hacia enfrente y su mirada volvió a cambiar nostálgicamente- se podría decir que mi alma no puede descansar.

- _¿Entonces algo dejó pendiente?-_ pensó el niño sin quitarle la vista al espíritu traslúcido. ¿Cuál será la causa por la que aún no encuentra la paz eterna? Ahora Alcander sentía una gran curiosidad por saber más de ese curioso guerrero.

-¿Eh?- el peli azul volteó a ver al menor que lo miraba ya no como una amenaza, si no como alguien que quería saber más- ¿intentarás mandarme de nuevo al Yomotzu?- bromeó.

-¿Qué fue lo que dejaste pendiente?- cuestionó directamente queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible al punto.

-Directo a lo que vas- comentó Manigoldo- es algo que aun no entiendo- se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla.

-¿Cómo que no entiendes?

-Es algo que me había dicho mi maestro, pero nunca logré comprender que era lo que me quería decir. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Shion?- esto último lo dijo bastante animado.

-Está bien- el oji verde lo miró extrañado- ¿por qué tuteas al patriarca?

-Shion fue uno de mis compañeros hace más de doscientos años, protegía la casa de Aries y fue nombrado patriarca después de la muerte del antiguo y fue uno de los sobrevivientes de la anterior guerra santa, ¿Qué no lo sabías?

Alcander tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al escuchar cada palabra del espíritu. Su mente era una guerra total por saber si creerle. Nadie en el santuario le había comentado que Shion era un sobreviviente de la guerra santa de hace más de doscientos años.

-¿Entonces el patriarca tiene más de doscientos años?- Alcander estaba casi sin aliento por la sorpresa.

-Así es, y Dohko de Libra también ¿o ya no está con ustedes?

-Sigue con nosotros- seguía con el mismo semblante sin caber en su asombro.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa generación de dorados?- el ex santo se estaba frustrando- en mis tiempos nos decían hasta lo que no debíamos de saber aun cuando mis compañeros y yo teníamos tu edad o menos- se cruzó de brazos- tendré que hacerle una visita a Shion.

-¿De veras irás con él?

-Aun no, primero me encargaré de ti.

-¿Qué?- el menor volvió a tomar postura defensiva.

-Algo hiciste para que mi espíritu llegara hasta aquí, si no me ayudas a resolverlo jamás podré descansar en paz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaré?

-Veamos- volvió a llevarse una mano a la barbilla- no dejaré de fastidiarte por el resto de tu vida.

- _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-_ pensó el pobre niño algo molesto dándose cuenta que no tenía otra opción- lo haré solamente para que ya no me fastidies nunca- contestó resignado.

-Así se habla- contestó divertido sentándose de mariposa y apoyando ambas manos en la roca- primero comenzaremos por la parte en que tú me "invocaste". Dijiste algo así de que tu padre es "basura" al igual que todos…

-¡Porque lo es!- exclamó enfurecido, aún sin levantarse, dándole la espalda al antiguo caballero recargando su mentón en ambas manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Manigoldo suavizó su tono de voz- yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando era un pobre niño no mayor que tú.

Alcander abrió los ojos como platos y su semblante molesto cambió completamente. Liberó un débil suspiro que apenas fue notorio para el mismo y apretó los puños.

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué dices que tu padre es basura?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Fue un asesino- respondió con la voz entrecortada- mataba por diversión y por beneficio propio y… quería jugar con los sentimientos de mi mamá cuando se conocieron…

En silencio, Manigoldo examinó al oji verde que aún se encontraba de espaldas. Comenzó a pensar para llegar a la conclusión de que era bastante probable que la persona que le hubiera platicado sobre su padre, lo hubiera hecho con mala intención.

-¿Y cómo es tu padre ahora?

-Ahora sirve a nuestra diosa para proteger el mundo y… ama mucho a mi mamá- hizo una breve pausa- pero estoy seguro que volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que eso va a pasar?

-Yo… no… lo sé- Alcander comenzó a sentir mil emociones en su interior como si de planetas chocando entre ellos se tratara. No quería admitir que estaba intentando creer algo que nunca volvería a suceder.

-Escúchame bien mocoso- Manigoldo se volvió a cruzar de brazos y adaptando un tono de seriedad- no todos tuvimos un pasado agradable y muchos hicimos cosas peores que otras personas ¿pero sabes una cosa?- suavizó su voz- la mayoría cambia por alguna razón así como tu padre cambió cuando conoció profundamente a tu madre y de seguro volvió a cambiar cuando tu naciste.

-¿Y si vuelve a ser como antes?- el oji verde se giró quedando a un lado del santo como en un principio mirándolo pensativamente.

-No lo hará- Manigoldo esbozó una sonrisa- teniéndolos a ti y a tu madre te aseguro que será el mismo que tú siempre has conocido.

El menor tenía un semblante ligeramente sorprendido, volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo algo apenado. Las palabras del carismático Manigoldo de Cáncer parecían surtir efecto en él. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y comenzó a reflexionar en todo lo que había sucedido en esa mañana sintiendo culpa poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo consigo mismo. Era increíble como ese espíritu que hace unos momentos que quería deshacerse de él, ahora sentía una pequeña necesidad de darle las gracias.

-Oye… Manigoldo- dijo con ligera torpeza aun sin levantar la mirada del fangoso suelo.

-¿Si, niño?

-¿Tú eras malo?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al ex santo.

-Bueno- liberó una risilla y se llevó la mano derecha a la sien- se podría decir que si era "malo". Para que me entiendas te contaré un poco sobre mi pasado.

-Si, por favor- Alcander respondió animado mirando al peli azul.

-Cuando era un niño de ocho años- Manigoldo se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás recargándose con sus manos y mirando el celeste firmamento- el lugar en donde vivía fue destruido por los espectros de Hades y acabaron con la mayoría de las personas que residían ahí incluyendo a mi familia completa pero yo logré escapar. Estuve vagando por días robando comida para poder sobrevivir y dormía entre las ruinas siendo acompañado por las ya debilitadas almas de mis familiares pero un día…- hizo una pequeña pausa, un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta debido a la nostalgia que comenzaba a sentir- llegó la persona que cambió mi vida para siempre: mi maestro.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntaba animado cierto niño peli azul animando a Manigoldo a continuar.

-Me encontró cuando intentaba refugiarme entre un par de escombros y me preguntó si aquellas almas que me rodeaban eran mis familiares, ¿y sabes que le dije?- sonrió al recordar- le dije que no eran nada más que basura.

-¿Y tú maestro te dijo algo?- Alcander no cabía en su asombro.

-Vaya que si quería hacerlo, quería sermonearme más o menos como quería hacerlo contigo ¿y sabes que quise hacer? Me abalancé sobre él empuñando un cuchillo que traía escondido entre mis harapos para matarlo creyendo que quería subestimarme- Alcander abrió bastante los ojos- pero fue más rápido que yo y me tomó de la muñeca y me levantó del suelo- contó Manigoldo emocionado- y fue cuando entre sus vestiduras divisé una armadura dorada. Me rendí y le pedí que me matara- esto último lo dijo serio.

-¿De verdad no tenías ganas de vivir, Manigoldo?

-Ya no niño, no tenía nada ni a nadie y yo sólo era un chiquillo que se había convertido en un ladrón, pero deja termino de contarte.- esbozó una sonrisa socarrona para luego seguir con su relato- Mi maestro comenzó a decirme que ni uno de nosotros somos basura para luego dejarme en el suelo. Me sentí tan frustrado y desesperado que le pregunté qué rayos era lo que somos y la respuesta que me dio me dejó bastante atónito: el universo.

-¿El universo?- el menor alzó una de sus azuladas cejas- creo que no entendí.

-Ya lo entenderás en su momento- miró al niño- yo tampoco lo entendía y me sentía más impotente por no comprender las palabras de mi maestro hasta que llegó su debido tiempo. El me invitó a seguirlo aquí al santuario para comenzar con mi entrenamiento, al principio quería rehusarme pero decidí ir con él. Con el tiempo ya que era unos pocos años más mayor me había vuelto fuerte y ni uno podía vencerme. No sentía algún tipo de remordimiento o compasión por mis adversarios, pero ese día, mi maestro me dio una lección que nunca olvidaría- volvió a mirar el cielo- me citó en su oficina para un "entrenamiento especial" que me daría él y fui presuroso a buscarlo. Al principio me burlé un poco pensando que ahí mismo entrenaríamos y no pude evitar en imaginarme el desastre que quedaría al final pero no era nada de lo que me imaginé. Usó las ondas infernales conmigo para mandarme directo al Yomotzu por primera vez y mi maestro fue conmigo. No entendía por qué esas interminables filas de personas lanzándose al enorme agujero que se encuentra ahí hasta que me explicó que ya estaban muertos y a donde se lanzaban no encontrarían nunca la paz eterna y sufrirían por la eternidad. En eso, miré a una pequeña niña a punto de arrojarse y fui rápido a detenerla. Ella gritaba y pataleaba y mi maestro me decía que la dejara, que ya no tenía salvación- suspiró pesado- se me resbaló y lo único que podía hacer era mirar cómo iba cayendo hasta que se me perdió de vista. Me sentí impotente, desesperado… justo lo que mi maestro quería.

-Entonces… ¿desde ese día cambiaste?

-Se podría decir que si, comencé a sentir compasión y no golpeaba nomas por golpear ni mataba nomas por matar- cerró sus ojos con un gesto de satisfacción.

-Dijiste que cuando conociste a tu maestro portaba una armadura dorada y que utilizó las ondas infernales contigo- decía con entusiasmo- entonces, ¿era un…?

-Un caballero de Cáncer- miró fijamente a Alcander sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Era tu sucesor?

-Así es, luego se convirtió en patriarca. Su nombre era Sage.

Simplemente, el pequeño estaba completamente anonadado al escuchar los relatos del espíritu traslúcido, sobre todo, enterarse que un caballero de Cáncer se haya convertido en patriarca.

-Y a mí también me habían nominado como un candidato para para patriarca- comentó con un toque burlesco, muy característico de él- pero no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí aburrido sin nada que hacer.

-De seguro hubieras puesto el santuario de cabeza- contestó el niño con el mismo tono burlesco que el de Manigoldo.

-¡Por Athena!- exclamó el peli azul- tengo el presentimiento que soy tu reencarnación- lo miró fingiendo terror.

-Aún hay algo que no me has aclarado- Alcander lo miró un poco más serio- ¿Qué era eso que tienes pendiente que es la causante que tu alma no pueda descansar en paz?

-Verás- Manigoldo sonrió- mi maestro me había encargado como a modo de "castigo" que hiciera cambiar de opinión a alguien que tuviera la misma mentalidad que yo aquella vez en que mandó a Yomotzu, no había encontrado a nadie y con el tiempo comencé a perderle interés y me olvidé de eso. Cuando perdí la vida luchando con el Dios de la muerte, Thánatos, mi alma no encontró la paz por eso que dejé pendiente. A veces pienso que mi maestro me echó un embrujo o algo así- se burlaba.

-¿Luchaste con Thánatos?- el oji verde lo atacó con otra pregunta.

-Así es niño, junto con mi maestro luchamos con ese pedazo de basura- soltó una breve carcajada- esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, luchar a lado de mi maestro- liberó un suspiro cargado de nostalgia.

-Y cuando murió el patriarca ¿el señor Shion ocupó su lugar?- preguntó curioso.

-Aún no, el lugar lo ocupó el hermano gemelo de mi maestro.

-¿También era caballero dorado? ¿Qué signo zodiacal era?

-Vaya que eres un niño muy preguntón- contestó sorprendido revolviéndole los alborotados cabellos azules de Alcander haciendo que este se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- él era un caballero de plata, Hakurei de Altar, maestro del pequeño borreguito Shion.

-¿Enserio era su maestro? ¿Era fuerte? ¿Después de él, nombró a Shion como patriarca?

-Tranquilízate niño, voy a terminar dándote respuestas intercaladas con otras si me haces mil preguntas a la vez- decía Manigoldo intentando apaciguar las incesantes preguntas curiosas del niño.

-Es que quiero saberlo todo- los orbes verdes brillaban exigiendo respuestas.

-Primero voy a comenzar diciéndote que antes de la muerte de Hakurei, había nombrado a Shion como el próximo patriarca. Aquellos gemelos eran sobrevivientes de la anterior guerra santa, en ese tiempo por su puesto, así que ambos tenían más de doscientos años. El maestro de Shion murió al sellar a Hypnos, el Dios del sueño. Y si- el peli azul cambió su tono a serio como si presintiera que el menor estaba a punto de atacarlo con otra ola de preguntas- Hypnos era el hermano gemelo de Thánatos, mi maestro y su hermano lograron sellar a cada uno durante otros doscientos años y ambos perecieron en el intento.

Manigoldo miraba fijamente aquellos ojillos que aun brillaban. Rogaba a todos los dioses que no se le ocurriera hacerle más preguntas. No era que le molestara pero tantos cuestionamientos lo hacían sentirse como si estuviera en un interrogatorio como si hubiera hecho algo malo y eso comenzaba a marearlo.

-Increíble- fue lo que pudo decir aun sin salir de su asombro.

El peli azul suspiró aliviado.

-Tantas preguntas tuyas me dejaron más cansado que aquella vez cuando pelee en contra de ese espectro travesti para salvarles el pellejo al anterior caballero de Pegaso y sus amigos…- el ex santo se calló en seco, dándose cuenta que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

-¿Había otro caballero de Pegaso? El de la actualidad se llama Seiya y a veces es un poco torpe y habla de más pero es buena persona y también tiene a sus amigos Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda y Fénix ¿también tenía cuatro amigos el anterior Pegaso? ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿De qué constelación eran? ¿Eran tan amigos como yo creo? ¿Luchaste contra un espectro? ¿De verdad era un travesti? Creo que me reiré si me cuentas esa experiencia ¿Era fuerte? ¿Cómo lo derrotaste? ¿Usaste tus ondas infernales o tenías más ataques? ¿Qué técnicas usaste? ¿Peleaste con otros espectros…?

El pobre cangrejo antiguo sentía que se desmayaría, Alcander no paraba en hacerle pregunta tras pregunta y a duras penas tenía que respondérselas o quizás nunca podría su alma descansar en paz.

Con toda la paciencia que le faltaba, respondió cada una de las preguntas de las cuales de la nada surgían otras dos y a veces hasta tres por culpa de la curiosidad del infante. Alcander escuchaba atentamente cada una de las respuestas del espíritu y sentía una gran emoción al saber cómo eran los caballeros de antes y las batallas anteriores.

-Nunca pensé que ser un espíritu iba a ser más cansado que estar en vida- logró decir Manigoldo tomando aire después de las enormes respuestas que le daba a su pequeño acompañante- por favor, dime que ya no tienes más preguntas- esto último lo dijo con casi un tono de súplica.

-Sólo tengo tres Manigoldo, te prometo que esas serán las últimas- imploraba como si se tratara de un niño rogándole a su mamá que le comprara un dulce que había visto.

-Me voy a morir… y eso que ya estoy muerto- le dijo bastante frustrado.

-Por favor Manigoldo, te lo prometo- le rogaba haciéndole ojitos.

- _Maestro, ¿tan malo fui como para merecer esto?_ \- pensó el cangrejo sufriendo internamente- está bien, pregúntame- dijo finalmente resignado.

El semblante de Alcander se tornó un poco serio.

-¿Se te acabaron las preguntas?- cuestionó el peli azul.

-Manigoldo…- hizo una pequeña pausa como si dudara en hacerle aquella pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza- ¿El patriarca Shion estaba enamorado?

-¿Eh?- el ex santo se sorprendió un poco por aquella pregunta.

-Sí, bueno… me habías dicho que se llevaba muy bien con una de las amigas del anterior Pegaso, ¿Yuzuriha de Grulla?- Manigoldo asintió- ¿gustaba de ella?

-Bueno…- el peli azul se quedó pensativo un momento- yo nunca me metí mucho en la vida privada del borreguito pero de vez en cuando si los miraba muy juntitos a ese par, también porque ambos eran discípulos de Hakurei se solían llevar mucho. La verdad no estoy muy seguro- se llevó una mano a la barbilla- quizás si sentía algo por esa chica. A todo esto- se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al niño- ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Es que a veces cuando camino por el santuario en las noches lo miro observando el cielo en dirección a una constelación que parece que tiene forma de una grulla. Siempre me pregunté porque siempre hacía eso, le preguntaba a mis padres pero nunca me supieron decir con exactitud. Mi padre me decía que era porque seguramente le recordaba a algo o a alguien y con mi madre era la misma respuesta. Creo que mi duda ya se aclaró.

-Pobre Shion- musitó el peli azul mirando hacia el suelo- tanto tiempo y nunca la olvidó.

-¿Eras muy amigo del caballero de Piscis de tu época?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Eh?- el cuestionamiento sacó a Manigoldo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, mi padre y el caballero de Piscis de esta época son los mejores amigos, son como uña y mugre.

-Para serte sincero, nunca tuve mucha conversación con aquella florecita de antes, era bastante arisco y siempre se alejaba de todos por su sangre envenenada. Una vez nos tocó ir juntos a una misión pero no terminamos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Pero el tío Afrodita también tiene su sangre envenenada y nadie ha muerto por estar cerca de él.

-¿Afrodita?

-Así se llama el caballero de Piscis.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porque demonios tiene un nombre de mujer?- preguntó extrañado y alzando una ceja.

-Supongo que porque le dicen que es el más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho caballeros del zodiaco- Alcander se rascó la nuca.

-No sé porque tengo el presentimiento que es algo narcisista ese sujeto.

-Pues- hizo una breve pausa- solo un poco, pero es muy buena persona, me deja decirle tío- sonrió.

-Mi compañero se llamaba Albafica, creo que era completamente diferente a tu tío, si alguien le decía hermoso, bello o algo que adulara su belleza terminaba muerto con rosas clavadas en todo el cuerpo. Era tan frio como un iceberg pero solo una persona logró derretirle ese duro e insensible corazón. Te queda sólo una pregunta niño- advirtió carismático.

-¿Te has enamorado?

La pregunta si que tomó en sorpresa al ex caballero de Athena, abrió los ojos como platos y tragó pesado. Se quedó estático por unos momentos hasta que una infantil voz lo llamaba.

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Manigoldo! ¿Me escuchas?- el oji verde agitaba su mano izquierda frente al rostro del espíritu traslúcido sacándolo de su pensamientos.

-¿Por qué se te ocurre hacer preguntas tan raras?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Simple curiosidad- sonrió pícaro.

-Me da miedo en el tipo de persona que te vayas a convertir- susurró algo incómodo por la pregunta- pues, si me enamoré una vez- confesó un poco sonrojado.

-¿Entonces solo conociste a una mujer?- cuestionó aún más curioso.

- _Ay este niño-_ pensó bastante tenso por la situación- no fue la única que conocí pro si de la única que me enamoré. Y ya no más preguntas que ya sobrepasaste el límite- respondió con un tono de desesperación e irritabilidad.

-Pero tengo otra pregun…

-¡Qué no!- contestó exaltado.

-Era broma Manigoldo- sonrió como si fuera a propósito el hacer enojar al pobre espíritu.

El peli azul respiró profundo para calmarse.

-Al menos ya logré mi objetivo- habló satisfecho.

-¿Entonces ya descansarás en paz?... este…- se interrumpió al recordar que el cangrejo ya no quería más preguntas.

-Ya descansaré en paz. Esa pregunta con gusto si te la respondo- reía burlonamente.

-Me caíste bien Manigoldo- confesó Alcander mirando al ex santo con un gesto de gratitud.

-Tú también, a excepción del interminable interrogatorio- fingió molestia.

* * *

 **No me mateeeeeen hahahahha D:**

 **En el pasado de Manigoldo me basé un poco en la serie original pero no la recordé muy bien. Me disculpo si le cambié algunas cosas. Lo del "castigo" por el que el pobre cangrejo no puede descansar en paz si es idea mía xD.**

 **Dios mío Alcander, va a rematar al pobre Mani con tanta pregunta, pero así son los niños, todo quieren saber, les repondes una pregunta y te hacen cien x.x**

 **Como acabo de llegar, ando un poco atrasada con algunos fics que estoy leyendo y no he dejado comentarios, en estos días ya me actualizo, no desesperen xD**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**


	4. 4- Amor de padre

**¡Hola mis lectores! ¡Volví para seguirlos perturbando! Hahahha bueno ok ya xD. Lamento mi repentina desaparición por ¿un mes? Si me desaparecí un buen rato, y pues como ya entré a clases desde hace casi dos semanas pues ya comienzo a consumirme de a poco hahaha.**

 **Los extrañé mucho y también con la continuación de esta historia, este capítulo es mi favorito por el momento. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo si me llegaba sentimiento hahaha D:**

 **Ahora, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:**

 **Se agradece que quieran ayudarme a mejorar y que sean directos, pero hay varias cosas con las que no estoy muy de acuerdo. Estoy completamente consciente que esta historia al igual que la anterior, no es muy "coherente", como había dicho una vez en mi primer fic, no tengo mucho escribiendo de esta forma, yo hacia videos y usaba mucho el formato "scrip" (creo que así le dicen por aquí a la forma como de obra de teatro) y sumado a que a mi me encanta poner lo primero que se me viene a la mente pues ya de habrán fijado en el resultado.**

 **Se muy bien que Afrodita no es narcisista, ¿pero qué tiene de malo cambiar un poco la personalidad para hacerlo un poquito más humorístico? He leído en varios que fics que en algunos hasta le cambian completamente la personalidad a un personaje.**

 **Sé muy bien que muchas de las cosas escritas en capítulos anteriores "no van" o "no deben de ser" y es aquí en donde yo me pregunto: ¿Qué este no es un sitio para echar a volar la imaginación en donde escribir hasta lo más loco, retorcido e incoherente es válido? En mi caso, (y supongo que también es el caso de muchos que publican sus historias) yo escribo para distraerme. Lamentablemente no busco del todo plasmar una realidad en mis escritos porque exactamente lo que quiero es huir un rato de la realidad. Muchos no sabemos que quizás aquella persona escribe para desahogarse e imaginarse las cosas completamente diferente a como las está viviendo y eso me parece muy bien, pero creo que esta forma de pensar no es el mismo para muchos.**

 **Puede que algunos lectores ya no me lean y mucho menos dejar reviews, pero soy muy feliz con aquellos/as que me siguen y me animan y que les gusta lo que escribo.**

 **De verdad estaba seriamente pensando en volver a reescribir toda esta historia, pero no tengo muchas ganas de que la realidad me tenga que seguir hasta en lo que se supone que uso como medio de distracción, hasta llegué a un punto en querer borrar esta historia. Quizás más adelante comience a escribir historias "como deben de ser", pero por el momento quiero que mi loca y retorcida imaginación de "adolescente" se desate.**

 **No está entre mis metas convertirme en una escritora profesional (alivio de varios) pero quizás en un futuro cuando ya tenga todo en orden y haya cumplido con mis metas principales y me anime a escribir un libro, ahí si ya escribiré como debe de ser.**

 ***inserte imagen de arena aquí***

 **Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir *suspira relajándose* ahora el tan esperado capítulo 4 :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: Amor de padre**

En ese momento se escuchó un extraño rugido al fondo del bosque poniendo en alerta a aquel par.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el menor se puso de pie de un salto mirando desesperadamente a todos lados.

-Hace tiempo que no me tocaba toparme con uno de esos- habló con seriedad imitando al oji verde.

¿Qué es Manigoldo?- exigía nervioso.

Una enorme criatura de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto y tres de largo salía de entre los espesos árboles. Tenía una cabeza de león, una de cabra y una de dragón. Sus patas eran gruesas, fuertes y con afiladas largas, una cola larga semejante a la del león y unas enormes alas de dragón. Era de un color café obscuro y los ojos de las tres cabezas eran tan rojos como la sangre.

-Es una maldita quimera- logró decir el peli azul entre dientes.

-Creía que esas cosas no existían- decía el menor sin saber qué hacer.

-Si existen, es muy raro encontrarse con una pero no son nada amigables y son bastantes fuertes- explicó Manigoldo sin dejar de observar a la quimera.

-¿Podrás con ella?- cuestionó Alcander esperanzado.

-Lamentablemente los muertos ya no tenemos poderes.

¿Entonces tendré que enfrentar esa cosa yo sólo?- se exaltó- apenas y puedo dominar las ondas infernales y no hacen ni un rasguño.

En eso, la enorme bestia liberó un feroz rugido con cada una de sus cabezas y comenzó a batir las alas elevándolo unos metros del suelo dispuesto a atacar.

Alcander y Manigoldo bajaron rápidamente de la piedra para huir de ese lugar pero no pudieron ni llegar al comienzo del bosque cuando la quimera aterrizó bruscamente frente a ellos provocando que con el impacto, el menor saliera disparado hacia atrás en dirección a la roca golpeándose la cabeza con ella y el ex caballero desapareciera del lugar.

La quimera caminaba lentamente hacia el hijo de Máscara Mortal quien se encontraba aturdido por el impacto y su visión se había nublado impidiendo ver con claridad a la amenaza.

-¡Reacciona, Alcander!- vociferó Manigoldo quien volvió a aparecer flotando sobre la bestia.

Las tres cabezas voltearon a ver al espíritu traslúcido y no dudaron en atacarlo. La cabeza de dragón escupía fuego y la de león y cabra intentaban morderlo y lanzar zarpazos. El ex santo apenas podía esquivar aquellos feroces ataques pero no podía hacer mucho siendo un espíritu sin poderes.

-Ma…ni…- la débil voz del menor apenas pudo ser escuchada por él mismo.

Su cabeza le dolía bastante haciendo que se llevara su mano izquierda palpando la zona golpeada y unos segundos después cuando su vista ya estaba bien, miraba como su amigo intentaba esquivar los ataques de la quimera. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie apoyándose en la fría piedra.

-¡Ondas infernales!- ordenó el oji verde.

Aquel ataque fue a parar en uno de los costados de la bestia, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a Yomotzu o hacerle algún rasguño. Lo único que consiguió, fue que dejara de atacar a Manigoldo y sus tres cabezas miraran a su nuevo objetivo.

-Tenemos que huir lo más rápido que podamos- explicaba el cangrejo bastante exhausto- es muy fuerte para ti y si me llega a tocar a mí, mi pobre alma va a perderse para siempre.

Alcander abrió los ojos como platos. Vagamente le había llegado un recuerdo, cuando era más joven, había entrado a la biblioteca de la casa de Acuario. Había encontrado un libro que había llamado su atención, lo sacó de su lugar y al abrirlo lo que pudo ver eran cientos de letras pequeñísimas. Al no poder leerlo, lo lanzó sin darse cuenta que había caído a los pies del cuidador de la casa que iba entrando a aquella habitación.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿A caso tu padre no te ha enseñado que no debes de arrojar los libros y mucho menos entrar a las casas de los demás sin permiso?- le decía Camus levantando aquel pesado libro dispuesto a ponerle una tremenda reprimenda al intruso._

 _-¿Por qué los libros tienen letras tan pequeñas?- el niño no mayor de seis años contestó disgustado cruzando sus pequeños brazos._

 _El santo de cabellos verdes lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación, aunque no le extrañaba mucho el comportamiento del infante al saber quién era su padre, que en su tiempo, se comportaba exactamente igual. Miró el título del libro captando su atención._

 _-Almas atacadas- leyó el título._

 _-Me llamó la atención- confesó el oji verde un poco apenado- quería leerlo pero… - giraba lentamente en semicírculos la punta de su pie derecho en el suelo- las letras son demasiado pequeñas y no puedo verlas bien._

 _Camus no pudo evitar en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que muy rara vez se presenciaba en él, pero en ese momento el gesto de aquel niño le enterneció. Era bastante claro que tenía un pequeño problema de visión que le hacía difícil ver con claridad las cosas pequeñas, pero lo que conmovió al santo de frio corazón, fue que el próximo heredero de la armadura del cangrejo se interesara por la lectura, no se le hizo raro que se interesara por un libro como el que había tomado puesto que entendía su curiosidad por las almas ya que su signo le permitía verlas. Quizás ya comenzaba a hacérsele frecuente encontrárselas y quería saber más de ellas._

 _-¿Te interesó el libro?- preguntó el de la onceava casa con voz suave._

 _-Sí…- contestó tímidamente- escuché a mi papá hablando con el tío Afrodita sobre algo que si las almas eran atacadas se perdían para siempre, quería preguntarle a mi papi pero cuando lo iba a hacer, ya se había ido a una misión a Italia con mi tío._

 _-Yo ya leí el libro hace tiempo, si gustas, puedo contarte de que trata._

 _-¿De veras?- los ojos esmeralda del niño brillaron de emoción mientras Camus asentía a su pregunta- pero que sea rápido porque mi mamá me dijo que no tardara mucho- explicaba emocionado mientras tomaba asiento en un enorme sofá de cuero café que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes azules de la biblioteca, quedando de frente a un enorme estante repleto de libros._

 _-Entonces te platicaré lo más importante- le decía animado mientras tomaba asiento junto al menor apoyando el libro en sus piernas- cuando una persona muere y deja algún pendiente muy importante o algo que siempre le preocupó, su alma no puede descansar en paz y vaga por la tierra hasta cumplir con su cometido. Muy pocas veces lo logran, para los espíritus que no corrieron con la misma suerte, siguen sufriendo sin encontrar el descanso eterno corriendo un problema mucho más grande: si llegan a ser atacadas por algo o alguien, esas almas ya no vagarán por la tierra pero no significa que hayan encontrado aquella paz que tanto anhelan. Simplemente se pierden en alguna dimensión donde seguirán sufriendo por siempre._

 _-¿Y no hay forma de regresarlas a esta "dimensión"?- preguntaba curioso._

 _-No ha habido casos que se hayan regresado almas cuando sucede eso, lo más probable es que sea imposible- explicaba el santo._

 _-¡Gracias Camus!- agradecía sonriente el infante para luego salir corriendo del templo y llegar pronto a la casa de Cáncer donde seguramente su mamá lo estaría esperando impaciente._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Lo único que puedo hacer para mantenerme a salvo es desaparecer- explicaba Manigoldo- pero no pienso dejarte sólo con este monstruo.

-Y yo no quiero que tu alma quede vagando sin rumbo en quién sabe dónde- gritaba con fuerza el niño.

-¡ALCANDER, TEN CUIDADO!

Un poderoso zarpazo iba directo al joven que fácilmente acabaría con su vida, y su cuerpo hecho pedazos. Afortunadamente esos entrenamientos ya comenzaban a hacerse notorios y logró esquivar el mortal ataque, que lo único que salió dañado, fue la roca que quedó hecha pedazos y Alcander a un metro de ese desastre tendido en el suelo.

-¡Ondas infernales!- volvió a atacar dándole justo a la cabeza del león, que de igual forma como había pasado hace un momento, no hizo ni un efecto, sólo logró enfurecer a la bestia.

En el santuario, todos se habían puesto alerta por el extraño cosmos que sentían no muy lejos de ahí. No era más que el cosmos de la quimera que se encontraba en el bosque pero nadie sabía de qué se podía tratar, puesto a que nadie había enfrentado, incluso haber visto a una bestia como esa, seguramente a excepción de Dohko que aún seguía ausente. Aunque alguien más ya tenía la idea de que se podía tratar.

Caminaba presuroso descendiendo las escaleras mientras sus cabellos rubios se movían de arriba abajo con suavidad y llevaba sus orbes cerrados pensando seriamente en el peligro que se encontraban o más bien… de quien se podía encontrar en peligro. Cruzaba las primeras ocho casas y cada uno de sus cuidadores lo miraban con confusión por el estado en que se encontraba hasta que detuvo su marcha en el templo del cangrejo.

-Helena- la llamó el patriarca con seriedad.

-Su ilustrísima- la castaña se sorprendió por la visita de Shion al templo. Afortunadamente había llegado hace apenas diez minutos.

-No siento el cosmos de Máscara Mortal aquí, ¿en dónde se encuentra?

-Bajó por las casas restantes buscando a nuestro hijo que se escapó del santuario- explicó la florista con un dejo de tristeza.

Shion frunció el ceño.

-¿No tienes alguna idea de donde se pueda encontrar tu esposo?- cuestionó nuevamente con seriedad.

-Para serle sincera… no lo sé mi señor- bajó levemente la cabeza algo apenada.

En eso, unos presurosos pasos metálicos comenzaron a resonar en todo el templo junto con una impotente voz maldiciendo en italiano.

-¡Máscara!- llamó una angustiada Helena.

-¡Maldita sea! Ese maldito cosmos me está preocupando y mi hijo no aparece- exclamó bastante preocupado aun sin percatarse de la presencia del patriarca.

-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer- mencionó el rubio.

-¡Patriarca!

-Supongo que tú también te has de haber dado cuenta de este peligroso cosmos que sentimos.

-Y parece que viene del bosque que se encuentra a un par de kilómetros de aquí- completó el oji azul.

-Y es lo bastante fuerte como para sentirlo en esta intensidad. Dime Máscara Mortal- clavó su mirada ámbar firmemente en la del cangrejo- ¿no puedes sentir el cosmos de Alcander?

-Alcander aún es un niño y su cosmos sigue siendo débil como para sentirlo a una mayor distancia- respondió resignado.

-Temo que lo más seguro es que tu hijo se encuentre en el mismo lugar de la amenaza.

Helena llevó ambas manos a su boca cubriéndola de un grito que quería escaparse y sus orbes esmeraldas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El santo de Cáncer se quedó helado pensando con que cosa se estaría enfrentando su primogénito.

-Con su permiso, pero tengo que irme a buscar a mi hijo- el santo estaba a punto de irse de ahí pero la profunda voz de Shion lo obligó a detenerse.

-Espera un momento, Máscara Mortal.

-Perdóneme ilustrísima- miró fijamente al rubio- pero tengo a mi hijo corriendo peligro allá afuera, sus poderes aún son demasiado débiles como para defenderse por sí sólo y no pienso perderlo.

-Primero tengo que advertirte de quien se trata. Es una quimera. Son bestias que existen desde la era del mito, muy rara vez aparecen pero nunca se saben cuándo ni en qué momento podemos toparnos con una y son bastante fuertes. Incluso un solo caballero dorado puede tener problemas con una de ellas.

-Perfecto, ahora sé con qué me enfrento- y con eso último, Máscara salió a toda prisa de su templo.

-Mi hijo…- musitó Helena en un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

-Tranquila Helena- el rubio colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña intentando tranquilizarla- tu hijo estará bien.

-¡Ondas infernales!- volvió a atacar sin tener éxito solamente logrando que la quimera se enfureciera más.

-¡Ya basta Alcander!- Manigoldo intentaba llamar su atención- ¡Sólo harás que te coma más rápido!

Aquel claro estaba hecho un completo desastre: muchos árboles estaban partidos por la mitad y el suelo era una masa de lodo que dificultaba el paso. La cabeza del dragón miraba fijamente al niño quien intentaba huir del alcance de la bestia pero resbaló con el fango quedando boca abajo completamente vulnerable. El dragón iba a abalanzarse sobre el oji verde pero la cabeza de león se interpuso para ser quien devorara al joven pero la cabeza de cabra hizo lo mismo. La quimera estaba en una disputa por decidir que cabeza se comería al pequeño.

-Tengo que aprovechar ahorita que está distraída- susurró el infante poniéndose sigilosamente de pie y marcharse lo más discretamente posible.

La cabeza de dragón se dio cuenta que su presa se estaba escapando y escupió una fuerte llamarada que fue a interponerse justo en frente de Alcander formándose una impenetrable pared de fuego.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Alcander deteniéndose en seco.

-Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en mi vida- decía Manigoldo preocupado mientras se ponía a lado del niño.

-Manigoldo- la mirada verde se clavó desesperadamente en el espíritu- vete de aquí, no quiero que esa cosa te vaya a mandar lejos.

-Ni que estuviera loco, mocoso- respondió decidido.

La bestia aprovechó la distracción de ambos para lanzar otro zarpazo, pero afortunadamente, se dieron cuenta a tiempo para esquivar la agresión.

-Me siento muy cansado- decía Alcander para sí mismo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y apoyando una mano en la otra en señal de agotamiento y agachando la cabeza.

-¡No te distraigas!- le gritaba el peli azul desde el otro lado.

La quimera aprovechó la distracción del menor apoyando una de sus enormes patas delanteras sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el suelo. El joven había quedado en medio de un par de filosas garras que, en vano, intentaba apartarlas con sus débiles manos, ya algo ensangrentadas. Su rostro, con varios rasguños de diferente profundidad y algunos hilos de sangre, tenía dibujada una mueca de dolor, sus párpados los tenía fuertemente cerrados y el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido.

-¡Alcander!- el ex santo llamaba con desesperación.

-¡Vete Manigoldo!- exigía, entre abriendo sus orbes verdes, nublados de algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer- ¡No puedo protegerte! ¡No puedo ni protegerme a mí! ¡No puedo proteger a nadie!- exclamaba agonizante.

-¡No digas estupideces!- le respondió, pensando desesperadamente en algún plan antes de que la quimera le quitara la vida. Las tres cabezas miraban al niño fijamente, determinados a devorarlo.

-Ondas… in…- apuntaba débilmente con su índice a una de las cabezas de la bestia pero era tanto el agotamiento y el dolor, que su cosmos comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco. Su vista perdía visibilidad y la mano con la que estaba apuntando ya no pudo sostenerse. Alcander estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco.

- _Si la distraigo, Alcander tendrá la posibilidad de escapar antes de que sea asquerosamente digerido-_ pensaba el cangrejo.

El espíritu traslúcido comenzó a volar frente a la quimera para llamar su atención, pero esta no tenía pensado en dejar al niño en libertad. Lanzó un zarpazo con la pata delantera que tenía libre, pero Manigoldo pudo esquivarlo. La cabeza de dragón escupía poderosas llamaradas pero no lograba acertar a su objetivo.

- _Manigoldo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ se cuestionaba mentalmente el pobre niño a punto de desmayarse- _papá… perdóname…_

-¡Alcander! ¡No te vayas a morir todavía!- vociferaba el ex santo esquivando los ataques de la bestia que no parecía querer moverse de su lugar- _pobrecillo, esto es demasiado para él… si esta cosa no se mueve lo va a matar de asfixia-_ pensó.

 _Flashback_

 _Hace unos meses…_

 _-Padre ¿Cuándo voy a poder dominar las ondas infernales?- preguntaba el pequeño oji verde que observaba con detenimiento sus manos._

 _-Todo a su tiempo mi pequeño aprendiz- le animaba Máscara Mortal mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su hijo- aún eres joven, pero si te esfuerzas un poco más cada día, incluso podrás lograr que las ondas infernales sean más poderosas que las mías._

 _-Pero papá, tu eres un caballero dorado- le reprochaba._

 _-Y tú puedes llegar a serlo un día. Ven, sigamos con el entrenamiento- ordenó._

 _Desde lejos, Helena los miraba desde las gradas liberando una pequeña risilla por el comportamiento de su hijo. Amaba verlos entrenar._

 _Aquellos dos caminaban al centro del coliseo, varios caballeros y aprendices entrenaban, incluyendo a los dos hermanos menores de Helena que se entusiasmaban con el entrenamiento a lado de sus maestros._

 _Máscara Mortal llevaba portando su elegante armadura dorada y Alcander llevaba ropa de entrenamiento: una camisa manga corta holgada de tela que tenía un cordel de cuero amarrado por la cintura, pantalones holgados del mismo material que la camisa, zapatos de cuero, una pechera de entrenamiento hecha de acero que todos los aprendices llevan acompañada de dos hombreras del mismo material adornadas por un par de picos de metal en cada una y sus manos y muñecas estaban cubiertos por vendas._

 _-Lánzame tu mejor golpe- ordenaba Máscara luego que ambos se posicionaran en el centro del lugar. El santo tomó su pose de batalla._

 _-¡Ondas infernales!- atacó el infante lanzándolas de su índice, pero el cangrejo las atrapó sin dificultad en su mano derecha._

 _-Tienes que concentrar tu cosmos, no atacar por atacar- cerró su mano disolviendo el ataque- si no, cada uno de tus ataques serán como una simple brisa de verano, no le harías ni cosquillas a tu oponente. Y otra cosa que también tienes que corregir: la velocidad. Si aspiras a ser caballero dorado, tus ataques tienen que ir a la velocidad de la luz, que tu enemigo no sepa por donde lo golpearon. Este poder es más lento que un ataque de un caballero de bronce._

 _-Papá- Alcander se desanimó- de verdad muero por ser un caballero dorado y portar la armadura de Cáncer pero… creo que seré débil por siempre- agachó la cabeza._

 _-No digas eso- le dijo Afrodita quien iba pasando por ahí con su típica rosa roja en una mano._

 _-Tío Afrodita._

 _-Antes, todos consideraban a tu padre como el más débil, pero después de lo que ocurrió en Asgard hace años y las misiones de las que ha vuelto exitoso, algunos ya hasta lo consideran uno de los más fuertes de la orden dorada- explicó, animando al niño para luego seguir su camino hacia una amazona que llamó la atención de Piscis._

 _-¿Entonces puedo llegar a ser el caballero más fuerte del mundo?- cuestionó con todos los ánimos hasta el cielo- ¿El tío Afrodita si piensa que llegaré a ser tan poderoso como tú?_

 _-También depende de cómo utilices tu poder- la mirada de Máscara de ensombreció un poco al recordar su pasado con las palabras que le dijo a su primogénito haciendo que este se diera cuenta, pero no le tomó gran importancia._

 _-¡Cuéntame lo de Asgard! Esa historia aun no me la sé- suplicaba el chiquillo haciendo que el cangrejo rodara los ojos sabiendo lo preguntón y terco que podía llegar a ser su hijo cuando algo le interesaba._

 _-Cuando terminemos el entrenamiento- ordenó._

 _-De acuerdo- le respondió animado, haciendo su pose de batalla- ¡Ondas infernales!_

 _Máscara Mortal se movió tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz esquivando el ataque y posicionándose detrás de Alcander haciéndole una llave que lo dejó inmóvil._

 _-Que no se te olvide que de vez en cuando también se usa la fuerza física- lo reprendía al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba lentamente._

 _-Pero mi cosmos es lo único que tengo- reprochó._

 _-Tienes que variar, recuerda que para un caballero la misma técnica no funciona dos veces. Yo utilizo el poder de mi cosmos, pero suelo usar más mi fuerza física._

 _-¿Tienes otros ataques a parte de las ondas infernales?- el oji verde preguntó curioso._

 _-Uno que se llama "sufrimiento infernal", el enemigo no puede "vivir" ni "morir", sólo queda sufriendo como si fuera un alma en pena, pero ese ataque solamente se utiliza en Yomotzu. Aunque para serte sincero- se cruzó de brazos y miró pensativo el firmamento- nomas lo he usado una vez ya hace mucho tiempo. Como tú, incluso nosotros los caballeros dorados- miraba a Afrodita, Milo, Aioria, Aioros y Shura que se encontraban en el coliseo, algunos entrenando y otros platicando con algunos caballeros que se encontraban ahí- nos queda mucho por aprender, no lo sabemos todo, aún hay técnicas que no conocemos pero a su tiempo las iremos aprendiendo. Tú también Alcander, en el momento indicado, lo más seguro es que adquieras nuevas técnicas, sólo es cuestión de hacer arder tu cosmos al infinito, así como lo dice el idiota de Seiya- Máscara le dio un tono burlesco al mencionar al santo de bronce elevando su vista de nuevo al cielo._

 _-Ya quiero aprenderlo todo- musitó el menor mirando el cielo al igual que su padre- papá- llamó haciendo que aquellos orbes azules regresaran a tierra- ¿cómo es el Yomotzu?_

 _-¿Así que quieres saber cómo es?- Máscara alzó una ceja y una sonrisa un poco macabra se dibujó en su rostro- ahorita mandaré a alguien para que te diga como es. ¡Ondas infernales!- apuntó en dirección a Afrodita quien se encontraba coqueteando con la amazona que ahora sostenía la bella flor. El Pisciano estaba tan ocupado que se dio cuenta ya demasiado cuando se encontraba rodeado de almas en aquel tétrico lugar._

 _-¡MASCARAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó enfurecido el pobre santo con todas sus fuerzas que juraría que todos los que estaban entrenando pudieran haber escuchado su alarido de cólera._

 _-Y luego porque el chamaco a veces parece un demonio- decía indiferente cierto escorpión que tomaba asiento junto a Helena._

 _-Tendré que hablar con Máscara sobre eso- fue lo que pudo decir la castaña mientras apoyaba su mentón en una de sus manos._

 _-¿El tío Afrodita no se enojará?- preguntaba Alcander un poco preocupado._

 _-No te preocupes- contestó burlonamente el cangrejo- ya se le pasará luego. Pero recuerda- se puso serio- todo a su tiempo- y al haber dicho eso dio media vuelta para retirarse e ir junto a Helena tras sentir como el cosmos intruso de Milo estaba junto a ella._

 _-¿No regresarás al tío Afrodita?- cuestionó curioso._

 _-Ahorita._

 _A Máscara Mortal se le había olvidado hasta unas horas después que se le hacía raro que su mejor amigo no estuviera de fastidioso como siempre. El pobre cangrejo duró una semana completa sin salir de su templo y mandaba a Helena o a su hijo con el patriarca cuando lo llamaba con la excusa que tenía una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y nadie podía acercarse a él._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Alcander sonreía con aquel recuerdo, le había causado tanta gracia cuando a Máscara se le había olvidado que había mandado a Afrodita a Yomotzu. El niño tenía esa forma igual a la de su padre: acordarse de las cosas más inesperadas en los peores momentos.

-¡Dime que sigues vivo!- gritaba Manigoldo esquivando la mordida de la cabra.

-Ya… no…- dijo en una débil voz, el ex santo no lo escuchó pero pudo leerle los labios.

-¡No te rindas!- le gritó alarmado.

El infante estaba a punto de dar un último suspiro cuando de entre los árboles salió un poderoso resplandor dorado acertando en el pecho de la quimera haciéndola retroceder varios metros quedando seminconsciente dejando al niño libre.

-¡Alcander!- Manigoldo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al cuerpo cubierto de lodo y heridas del pequeño que yacía, al parecer, inconsciente.

-¡Alcander!- se escuchó la desesperada voz de Máscara, que hizo que el ex caballero de Cáncer desapareciera para no ser visto.

Máscara Mortal se horrorizó al mirar el estado de su único hijo. No dudo en acercarse. Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar casi a la altura del niño, tomó el cuerpecillo entre sus brazos y lo apegó con fuerza a su pecho.

-Mi pequeño guerrero- le decía entre sollozos- espero que algún día puedas perdonarme porque yo nunca me perdonaré, mis malos actos me han llevado a sentir el peor de los dolores. No quiero perderte, hijo mío. Tú eres fuerte, así como lo dice tu nombre- las lágrimas comenzaban a intensificarse- serás el santo de Cáncer más poderoso de la historia, Alcander de Cáncer. Tienes que luchar,- acariciaba la pálida pero lastimada mejilla del oji verde con su mano izquierda- es mas, lucharemos juntos, tú serás el mejor guerrero y yo seré el mejor padre- el llanto comenzaba a impedirle que las palabras fluyeran- porque… porque tú… eres _lo más importante_ para mí… te amo hijo…

El cangrejo abrazó con todas su fuerzas a su hijo que descansaba en sus brazos, tan débil, tan herido.

-Tú… también…- mencionó una débil voz- perdón papá… yo también… te amo…

El santo no dudó en mirar como los verdes ojos de su primogénito se abrían de a poco. No pudo evitar en sentir ese gran alivio y alegría al saber que Alcander se encontraba vivo.

-¡Alcander!- lo abrazó mucho más fuerte de la emoción, que olvidó que la quimera aún seguía con vida.

La bestia comenzó a gruñir mientras se ponía de pie, las cabezas se encontraban un poco aturdidas pero segundos después, cada una se encontraba mirando a aquel par, liberando un potente rugido.

-Sigue viva- dijo el infante aun sin fuerzas.

-Ponte a salvo en el santuario, yo me encargo del animal deforme- dijo Máscara con una sonrisa retadora que dedicaba a aquella bestia.

-Pero papá, es muy fuerte- insistió llamando la atención de su padre, haciendo que la quimera aprovechara la distracción para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-Hoy no, bestia- decía retadoramente Manigoldo interponiéndose en el camino de la quimera.

Alcander pudo apreciar perfectamente como aquellas garras cortaron el espíritu traslúcido a la mitad. El ex santo hizo una mueca, no de dolor, pero sentía como su alma comenzaba a ser mandada a otra dimensión por el contacto de aquel ataque.

- _Cuídate… mocoso-_ se despidió vía cosmos con el del niño, para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz.

-¡MANIGOLDO!- liberó un potente alarido, con los ojos húmedos, quería correr pero su padre aun lo tenía en brazos y lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar uno de sus brazos lo más que podía como queriendo alcanzar el alma de su buen amigo.

-Su alma se ha perdido para siempre- dijo Máscara en voz baja.

Para la quimera no fue suficiente deshacerse del antiguo gurrero, ya estaba posicionándose para su próximo ataque.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó el peli azul poniéndose de pie dando algunos pasos hacia enfrente dejando a Alcander en el suelo- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- atacó.

La enorme bestia se elevó por el cielo con gran rapidez esquivando por poco el ataque dejando a Máscara bastante desconcertado por la gran velocidad que poseía.

La quimera comenzó a descender en picada y al estar lo suficientemente cerca del cangrejo, le dio un rápido zarpazo sin darle oportunidad de nada. La máscara que portaba salió volando de su lugar partida a la mitad al igual que una de sus hombreras también salió volando, rompió el metal dorado en uno de sus costados dejando la forma de un enorme y profundo rasguño ensangrentado y el resto de su armadura quedó agrietada. El rostro de Máscara poseía una herida profunda en la mejilla que no paraba de sangrar. Quedó tirado en el suelo agonizando del dolor por las laceraciones.

-¡PAPA!- gritó el niño corriendo rápidamente a lado de su padre.

-Esto… no es nada…- le respondió bastante adolorido forzando una sonrisa.

-Fue suficiente- dijo para sí mismo, situándose justo frente a la quimera- acabaste con el alma de un buen amigo y ahora lastimaste a mi padre… ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA!- miraba a la amenaza encolerizado.

El cosmos de Alcander comenzó a elevarse tanto asemejándose al de un caballero dorado llamando la atención de Máscara que se esforzaba en ponerse de pie. La cabeza de dragón lanzó una llamarada para acabar con el oji verde.

-¡NO MORIRÉ EN TUS ASQUEROSAS GARRAS! ¡FUEGO FATUO!

Unas llamas azules hicieron a nada el fuego de la bestia, envolviéndolo por completo haciendo que lanzara rugidos de agonía.

-Ni yo he podido dominar esa técnica- dijo alegre el cangrejo caminando con dificultad hacia su hijo- ahora hay que deshacernos rápido de esa cosa.

-Papá, me gustaría que peleáramos juntos- le dijo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Será todo un placer pelear junto a mi hijo, futuro caballero de Cáncer.

Ambos comenzaron a elevar su cosmos, era como si hubiera dos caballeros dorados en aquel lugar, haciendo que la quimera comenzara a estremecerse mientras agonizaba aun en las existentes llamas de fuego fatuo.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- exclamaron al unísono, liberando un gran poder mandando a la bestia directamente a Yomotzu en donde solo le esperaría la muerte.

-Ya acabó- suspiró aliviado el mal herido cangrejo mientras llevaba una de sus manos presionando su costado que aun sangraba- Alcander, ¿pasa algo?- se preocupó al ver el semblante triste de su hijo.

-Me alegra que juntos hayamos mandado al infierno a esa quimera, pero…- alzó la vista mirando fijamente a Máscara Mortal- ¿Qué va a pasar con Manigoldo?

* * *

 **Me gustan mucho las criaturas mitológicas y quise poner a una quimera en mi historia haahahha xD. Quizás algunos se pregunten que como demonios pudo hacer el fuego fatuo si son necesarias algunas almas (eso lo leí de internet D:) ya más adelante la explicación.**

 **Padre e hijo se han reconciliado, hay que celebrar (8, ¿pero que pasará con el buen Mani? D:**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias a** ** _Violet Dragonfly_** **y** ** _mcr77_** **por sus ánimos *insertar corazón***


	5. 5- Gemelos al rescate

**¿Qué tal lectores y lectoras? Me disculpo por casi un mes que estuve ausente pero he tenido muchas tareas que no me han dejado ser hahaha ;c.**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: No pude evitar en agregarle un poco de comedia al capítulo, de la nada se me vino a la mente y no lo pude evitar xD. Al pobre Seiya lo van a dejar bien golpeado sin ni siquiera golpearlo hahahaha. Ash, de verdad aveces no entiende a esa gente que se empeña en leer algo que no les gusta, ¡ya no hay libertad de expresión! hahahahah xD. Gracias por tu review :3.**

 **Guest: Si esos dos así se llevan, Milo estará más que muerto por meterse con lo que no le pertenece xD. Al pobre pegaso lo van a dejar son alas xD. Al pecesito de seguro pronto se revela la amazona que llamó si atención. Gracias por tu review x3.**

 **Ahora los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Por cierto, ya estamos a un capítulo del final de esta historia *se pone a llorar***

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: Gemelos al rescate**

-¿Así se llama el espíritu que nos salvó?- cuestionó curioso el cangrejo.

-Sí papá, era un caballero de Cáncer de hace doscientos años. Era mi amigo. Por mi culpa su alma no podrá descansar en paz- decía Alcander entre sollozos- hace unos años Camus me platicó de un libro que las almas que son atacadas se van a otra dimensión y ya no vuelven. Dime que eso no es cierto- miraba al santo con ojos de súplica.

-Perdón hijo- le habló con un dejo de decepción y tristeza- pero no hay forma de poder salvar su espíritu.

-¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?- abrazó a su padre mientras liberaba un mar de lágrimas.

Máscara Mortal colocó una mano en la espalda de su primogénito y con la otra le acariciaba sus alborotados y sucios cabellos intentando consolarlo. Sabía perfectamente lo que era perder un amigo pero nada podía hacer.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntaba el patriarca llegando a la zona de desastre.

-Su ilustrísima- llamó el santo sin emoción alguna, aun abrazando a su hijo que seguía llorando.

-Parece que pusieron orden y todo ya está bien- sonrió el rubio.

-¡NADA ESTÁ BIEN!- exclamaba a gritos el infante que se soltó bruscamente del abrazo para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Shion.

-¡Alcander!- Máscara intentó llamarle la atención pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡ACABO DE PERDER A UN AMIGO QUE TAMBIEN ERA AMIGO DE USTED!

-¿Eh?- el patriarca se sorprendió, no por la actitud el niño, si no por lo último que había dicho.

-Manigoldo de Cáncer- intentó calmarse un poco después de haberse lastimado un poco la garganta con ese último grito- ¿le suena?

-¿El alma de Manigoldo?... ¿Pero cómo…?- el de mirada borgoña estaba bastante desconcertado.

-Esa estúpida quimera lo atacó… y… su alma…- un enorme nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse- no se en dónde está.

Máscara colocó una mano sobre el hombro del oji verde quien había vuelto a comenzar a llorar. El patriarca no pudo evitar en sentir un vuelco en su corazón al enterarse que uno de sus ex compañeros de armas de hace muchísimos años a final de cuentas hubiera terminado de una manera horrible.

-Por favor señor patriarca- el tono de Alcander ya no era molesto pero estaba lleno de angustia. Utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de llorar- dígame que hay una forma de regresar a Manigoldo.

-No la hay- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras bajaba la mirada para disimular unas pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus orbes.

Los tres estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos en donde la tristeza y la angustia reinaban. El oji verde sollozaba en silencio sin dejar de ver a Shion mientras que este seguía cabizbajo con una gran angustia y Máscara de la misma forma, cuando en eso, el menor salió corriendo de la nada para internarse en el espeso bosque.

-¡Alcander!- llamaba a su primogénito pero este ya no lo escuchó. Intentó ir tras él pero sus heridas se lo impidieron haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer, pero gracias a la velocidad de Shion, lo sostuvo evitando su caída.

-Sostente- ordenó tranquilamente pasando uno de los brazos del santo sobre su hombros y sosteniéndolo de su costado con una mano.

-Gracias su ilustrísima- decía con voz cansada el peli azul.

El oji verde corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas por el complicado suelo barroso del bosque hasta que llegó de nuevo a la entrada.

- _Espero que me ayude_ \- pensó mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de aire para luego continuar corriendo.

El infante llegó hasta la entrada del santuario en donde se detuvo por un momento respirando agitadamente pensando muy bien en la decisión que había tomado. Iba a hacer algo sumamente complicado pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía otra opción.

-¡Alcander! ¿En dónde estabas? Tus padres estaban muy preocupados por ti…- intentó hablar Kiki, el discípulo de Mu, pero el niño pasó corriendo tan rápido que ni le puso atención.

-¿Está todo bien Kiki?- preguntó Mu saliendo de una de las habitaciones en donde se encontraba arreglando algunas armaduras.

-Era el hijo de Máscara, pasó corriendo y ni atención me puso- explicó el pequeño pelirrojo dejando al santo algo pensativo.

El oji verde llegó pronto a la casa de Tauro que para su fortuna, el cuidador estaba ausente en ese momento ahorrándose un extenso interrogatorio de su desaparición. La cruzó velozmente y continuó subiendo las escaleras rumbo al templo de Géminis.

Llegó pronto a la entrada de la casa, entró con cautela buscando minuciosamente a su cuidador.

-¡Saga! ¡¿En dónde estás?!- Llamó con un dejo de desesperación el joven sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se estaba enfrentando- ¡Saga!- volvió a llamar.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, mocoso?!- una profunda y molesta voz se escuchó por todo el templo.

-¡¿En dónde te encuentras?!- se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

-¿A caso no le tienes miedo a la muerte?- la silueta del cuidador de la tercera casa hizo su aparición saliendo de una de las habitaciones quedando frente al chiquillo.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos como si se estuvieran retando pero ni uno se atrevía a atacarse. Un ambiente tenso se instaló entre ellos dos, el menor sentía su corazón agitado, cerró con fuerza los puños y no paraba de pensar en las palabras correctas para dirigirle al geminiano. ¿Alcander pensando cuidadosamente? Sí, esa situación lo estaba obligando.

-Escucha niño- Saga tomó una pose de batalla- ya fui demasiado tolerante con tus faltas de respeto- encendió su cosmos- ahora…

El del tercer templo fue interrumpido y sus orbes se llenaron de asombro al observar como el pequeño se postró con gran rapidez a sus pies, llorando sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, sin ganas de pelear.

-¿Y ahora?- el mayor se relajó un poco bajando la intensidad de su cosmos sin de observar al niño- ¿qué mosca te picó?- se cruzó de brazos.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna más que los interminables sollozos del peli azul que aún se encontraba en la misma posición. Saga ya estaba completamente harto de tener a un mocoso llorón a sus pies, así que con la mano izquierda lo tomó del cuello de la sucia camiseta rayada suspendiéndolo del suelo quedando frente a él.

-Si no me dices te mandaré a otra dimensión- le advirtió con su tan característica voz profunda sin emoción alguna.

\- S-señor Saga…- balbuceó un poco, dejando al santo anonadado al escuchar como el chiquillo se dirigía con respeto a él por primera vez- ayúdeme…

Definitivamente, aquel caballero de Athena estaba más helado que el corazón de Camus. Aun lo sostenía de aquella prenda, lo miró fijamente observando lo sucio que estaba, como su rostro estaba lleno de heridas, la ropa rota y esos ojos esmeralda que no dejaban de producir lágrimas.

En ese momento, Shion y Máscara llegaron al templo de Géminis. Llegaron pronto gracias a las habilidades del ex santo de Aries. Caminaron despacio hasta que se encontraron con aquel par en una situación mucho más tensa que hace unos minutos. Saga ni siquiera les prestó atención. Máscara estaba por utilizar sus energías para arrebatarle su hijo de aquellas destructivas manos pero el Patriarca lo detuvo y le negó con la cabeza y lo observó dándole a entender que solamente esperara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó indiferente Géminis.

-Regrese a mi amigo de la dimensión en la que se encuentra… por favor…

Alcander sintió como el mayor lo soltó sin delicadeza alguna haciendo que azotara en el suelo liberando un quejido de dolor. El cangrejo quería ir por su hijo pero Shion de nuevo se lo negó. Esa era la batalla del pequeño.

-Me niego- sentenció el gemelo girando rápidamente sobre sus talones dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-¡Señor Saga! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!- se paró con dificultad.

-Ya dije- comenzó a caminar.

-Mi amigo es un espíritu que fue atacado y ahora estará vagando en quien sabe que dimensión por la eternidad sin encontrar la paz eterna- nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Máscara Mortal y Shion ya sabían a donde quería llegar.

Saga detuvo su marcha pero permaneció en silencio.

-Ya sé que no he sido buen niño y que le he causado muchos problemas- habló con un tono desanimado, agachando la cabeza-le he faltado al respeto y me he burlado de usted y sé que no merezco ni un tipo de ayuda de su parte- su voz comenzó a cortarse- pero aquel espíritu me enseñó tanto… se volvió mi amigo… no hago esto por mí, lo hago por él… para que pueda descansar… por favor señor Saga…

El cangrejo y el Patriarca miraban atentamente la escena, pero no podían evitar sentir ese sentimiento de tristeza. Alcander estaba hecho pedazos emocionalmente y Saga aún permanecía en silencio dando la espalda.

El niño ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Va a ser muy complicado- habló por fin el santo de Géminis aun permaneciendo en su lugar- no se ha sabido de alguien que lo haya logrado, ni yo estoy seguro que pueda hacer algo así. Hay muchas dimensiones, cientos, quizás miles, desconozco eso y encontrar un alma va a ser tan complicado como encontrar una aguja en un pajar- dio media vuelta quedando de nuevo frente a Alcander- pero lo voy a intentar.

-¡¿De verdad?!- el infante no cabía en su felicidad mirando firmemente al santo mientras el par de espectadores observaban de la misma forma, felices.

-Que te quede claro que no lo voy a hacer por ti- aclaró y el pequeño solo asintió- Patriarca, Máscara, será mejor que se pongan detrás de mí- ordenó.

Ambos caminaron cuidadosamente por las heridas del cangrejo situándose a un lado del pequeño oji verde que se encontraba retirado del santo. Máscara le revolvió los cabellos y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

Saga comenzó a concentrar su cosmos elevándolo a un nivel inimaginable, no recordaba haberlo elevado tanto más que la última vez que había peleado en Asgard contra el falso Dios Loki hace poco más de diez años.

-¡Otra dimensión!- exclamó, abriendo un enorme lugar, que era de suponer serían las diferentes dimensiones existentes.

Alcander prestaba mucha atención y ponía todos sus sentidos alerta intentando detectar en donde se encontraba Manigoldo. Saga buscaba cuidadosamente pero tenía que ser rápido, tanto poder lo dejaría demasiado agotado, incluso, su vida podría correr riesgo si se exponía más de lo que su cuerpo le permitiera.

Pasó un rato, quince minutos aproximadamente pero aún no había señal de aquel espíritu. El oji verde se estaba preocupando, Máscara preguntándose porque no aparecía y Shion también se estaba comenzando a preocupar pero por el estado del caballero de Géminis que ya no comenzaba a verse muy bien. Las piernas a veces le comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, ambos brazos que mantenía extendidos se hacía evidente que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo y su rostro reflejaba más que cansancio, un fuerte dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo por la gran cantidad de poder que estaba utilizando.

Pasaron otro par de minutos y Saga ya estaba en su límite pero no quería rendirse. Siempre había sido un caballero bastante orgulloso y siempre buscaba con todos sus medios lograr lo que se proponía aunque eso lo llevara al borde de la muerte. Su cosmos estaba comenzando a llegar a un punto en que explotaría poniéndole fin a su vida pero en eso, el Patriarca corrió a lado del santo bajando bruscamente uno de sus brazos haciendo que este se desconcentrara y el gigantesco portal desapareciera rápidamente. Saga se desplomó exhaustamente de espaldas siendo atrapado exitosamente por Shion bajándolo lentamente al suelo. El rostro del gemelo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus gestos eran de un dolor insoportable.

-¡Señor Saga!- llamó con fuerza el niño corriendo a lado del santo de Géminis y Máscara detrás de él pero a un paso un poco más lento debido a las heridas.

-Pudiste haber muerto, Saga- Shion le llamó la atención.

-Lo siento…- habló sin fuerzas, dirigiendo su mirada agua marina a los orbes verdes que lo miraban fijamente- no tengo el suficiente poder para hacer algo así.

-Señor Saga…- musitó, dejándose caer de rodillas a lado del geminiano sintiendo como sus esmeraldas comenzaban a inundarse de nuevo- no hay esperanza para Manigoldo…

-Alcander…- lo llamó Máscara con voz suave colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su hijo.

-Parece que hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance y que es mejor que se queden como están- terminó de hablar el Patriarca mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo y colocaba una de sus manos sobre la frente del santo.

Permanecieron en silencio aproximadamente dos minutos cuando una escandalosa voz disolvió el silencio.

-¡Saga!- ese nombre retumbó por todo el templo.

Shion ya sabía quién era así que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, Máscara Mortal liberó un pesado suspiro, Alcander solo abrió los ojos como platos, y Saga sólo rodó los ojos al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Hermano! ¡Te traigo un chismesote! Milo le estaba coqueteando a…- dejó de hablar en cuanto miró que Saga no se encontraba solo, y sobre todo, estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres Kanon?- interrogó el gemelo bastante fastidiado.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- cuestionó confundido Kanon, rascándose la sien.

Sí, Kanon era el hermano gemelo de Saga, iguales en el físico, en la forma de ser, no tanto.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió severamente el santo, levantándose con dificultad.

-¿Por qué demonios estabas en el suelo?- volvió a interrogar confundido el otro gemelo, apuntando con el índice a su hermano.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?- la profunda voz de Saga se tornó severa.

-Ya. No empiecen- ordenó el Patriarca poniéndose de pie.

Alcander observó con atención al hermano gemelo del geminiano y este no pasó por alto en como el menor no despegaba su mirada esmeralda de él.

-¿Qué miras niño?- preguntó incómodo Kanon.

El infante abrió sus orbes y corrió hacia el gemelo hasta estar a medio metro de distancia de él sin entender la acción del niño.

-¿Tú también puedes hacer el ataque "otra dimensión" como el señor Saga?- indagó esperando impaciente que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

-¡Claro! Hasta es más fuerte que el del raro ese de ahí- presumía y se burlaba de su hermano.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- reclamó molesto el ofendido- ¡Solamente me las copeaste!

-¡Pero las hago mejor que tú!- Kanon se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Eso está por verse!- Saga imitó a su gemelo.

-¡Ya cálmense ambos!- ordenó severamente el patriarca.

-Si Patriarca…- contestaron al unísono, desanimados y molestos.

-¿Puede ayudar al Señor Saga?- pidió el niño juntando sus manos y haciendo un gesto de súplica.

-¡¿Para qué o qué?!- se exaltó Kanon por la petición de Alcander mientras Saga se daba una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-Por favor… tengo a un muy buen amigo que se encuentra vagando en otra dimensión y el Señor Saga no puede traerlo él solo, si ustedes dos unen sus fuerzas estoy seguro que podrán lograrlo. Mi amigo es un espíritu que fue atacado por una quimera y nunca podrá encontrar la paz si no lo traemos. Ayúdelo por favor.- nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en su orbes esmeralda.

Kanon miraba aquellos orbes suplicantes y desvió su mirada agua marina a otro lado. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en su interior para no doblegarse. Bien era cierto que Kanon era un ser malvado pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una debilidad por ayudar a los niños. Pero lo que aquel pequeño niño de cabellos azules le pedía se le hacía algo imposible para él. Todos observaban al gemelo esperando cuál sería su reacción. Saga solamente estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a otro lado como si supiera que no obtendría alguna ayuda de su hermano. En eso, Kanon liberó un pesado suspiro y rompió el silencio.

-Está bien… pero sólo lo haré porque me gusta como molestas al idiota de mi hermano- dijo con seriedad y Saga solamente rodó los ojos- bien hermano- dirigió su mirada a su igual- tómate esto enserio y no seas débil- ordenó mientras se acercaba.

Alcander dio un brinco de la emoción al imaginarse que había una posibilidad muy amplia de que Manigoldo volviera, Máscara no daba crédito a que Kanon accediera a ayudar y Shion se encontraba en silencio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Espero que no seas un tarado lo arruines- amenazó Saga.

Ambos hermanos estaban enseguida del otro, Saga al parecer ya se encontraba mejor, y entonces los dos hicieron sus poses de ataque.

-¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este extraño capítulo, de verdad le puse todo mi corazón para hacerlo ;c.**

 **Ya se que nuestro querido, guapo y sensual Kanon era, es y siempre será un hijo de su madre pero quise ponerle ese pequeño detalle de que se le ablanda el corazón con los niños. Ya se que queda raro pero me pareció buena idea. Si no ¿cómo iba a cooperar con el señor Saga xD?**

 **También, les mando muchos ánimos a aquellas personas de la Ciudad de México y sus alrededores que fueron víctimas del sismo. ¡Ánimo! Poco a poco todo volverá a la normalidad. Ya salieron de un problema así una vez ¿por qué no volverlo a repetir? Un fuerte abrazo hasta allá :D.**

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**


	6. 6- Lo más importante

**Han pasado 243 años... pero volví xD. Más de un mes en tardar en publicar, esto no es de Dios, pero me ahogo en tareas y como ya vienen los finales, estoy que reviento, pero tuve un mini puente y aproveché en escribir este último capítulo. Sí, como leyeron, este es el capítulo final de este fic *llora un río***

 **De verdad ya moría por terminar esta historia e iniciar con la siguiente pero lo más seguro es que la comience finalizando el semestre pero la verdad es que no se que día termine xD yo pienso que a mediados de este mes.**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: Yo también amo leer fics de estos dos juntos, siempre andan haciendo un desmadre que ni quien los pare, especialmente Kanon que ni con una camisa de fuerza puede estar quieto xD. Hahaha se me fue el "avión" y no me fijé en ese detalle, y pues como casi siempre hago los capítulos en la madrugada, se me van más ese tipo de errores D:**

 **Ahora, los dejo con el último capítulo. Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: Lo más importante**

Shion, Máscara Mortal y Alcander se encontraban justo detrás de los gemelos. Abrieron nuevamente el portal a otra dimensión, se podía sentir un intenso poder al ser creado por ambos cosmos de los caballeros de Géminis. Se podían apreciar como centenares de dimensiones cambiaban con el pasar de los segundos.

Saga sintió como se le doblaban levemente las rodillas por el agotamiento pero usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

-Hermanito, no me digas que estás cansado- decía Kanon con un tono sarcástico.

-Ya quiero verte haciendo esto después de casi veinte minutos sobre explotando todo tu cosmos para luego volverlo a hacer- se defendió el gemelo con evidente cansancio en su voz.

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamó el gemelo menor girando rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a su hermano- ¿y no te has muerto?

Saga solo rodó los ojos bastante fastidiado.

-Saga- esta vez habló Shion algo preocupado por el estado del gemelo mayor- no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado.

Alcander sentía mil emociones. Sabía que si Saga hacía otro esfuerzo mayor como el de hace rato, su vida estaría en riesgo y se ocupaba el poder de los geminianos, uno sólo no podría lograrlo. Por otro lado, deseaba con todo su ser que el del tercer templo aguantara un poco más con la esperanza de que el alma de Manigoldo fuera rescatada, pero un " _estás siendo un egoísta"_ en la mente del infante le retumbaba haciendo que se sintiera terriblemente culpable.

-Por favor Señor Saga- habló Alcander muy preocupado- no quiero que vaya a perder la vida por culpa de mis caprichos.

-Cállate- ordenó el peli azul- ni un caballero debe de darse por vencido para salvar algo o alguien que realmente importa aun si tu cuerpo se hace pedazos. Eso tienes que aprenderlo muy bien si aspiras ser un caballero- dijo seriamente aguantando aquel dolor que comenzaba a hacerse presente de nuevo, dejando a un Alcander boquiabierto por aquellas palabras.

-A pesar de que ese niño te ha causado problemas eres muy amable con él, hermanito- se burlaba Kanon.

-Te patearé ahí dentro si no te callas Kanon- amenazó el mayor.

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo.

Ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos, a pesar del gran poder de los gemelos, aún no había rastro del alma del antiguo caballero de Cáncer. Saga intentaba disimular el agotamiento y Kanon, al parecer, aun se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Volvió a pasar el tiempo. Ya iban veinte minutos.

-¡AH!- soltó un quejido Saga apoyando de un de repente la rodilla derecha en el piso debido al dolor y cansancio, pero no dejaba de proyectar su cosmos.

-¡Saga!- exclamaron todos.

Kanon ya comenzaba a presentar síntomas de fatiga por todo el gran poder que estaba utilizando y sentía como sus nervios le hormigueaban y dolencias en su cuerpo se hacían presentes.

-Alcander- Máscara se puso a la altura de su hijo- yo también quiero que el alma de tu amigo se salve, pero Saga se encuentra en un estado crítico y Kanon no tardará mucho. Pueden ser muy poderosos pero recuerda que siguen siendo simples mortales, no son dioses como para hacer algo así. Llegará un punto en que ya no resistirán. Quizás, después de todo no se pueden regresar las almas de otras dimensiones.

El niño permaneció en silencio sin quitarles la vista a los agotados gemelos que ya no se veían para nada bien, especialmente el mayor. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y no salía del gran dilema si desistir para no arriesgar innecesariamente la vida de aquel par de caballeros o aguantar solo un poco más ya que después de todo eran caballeros dorados ¿o no? Pero seguía siendo un pensamiento egoísta.

Cerró con fuerza sus orbes esmeraldas sin saber que maldita decisión tomar, hasta que escucho otro quejido de dolor. Esta vez, provenía de Kanon. También había caído sobre una de sus rodillas pero sin dejar su labor.

-Alcander- ahora era el patriarca quien le dirigía la palabra al pequeño sin dejar de observar al par de hermanos- esta decisión será tuya ya que tú eres el interesado- Alcander abrió los ojos como platos- tu decidirás si quieres que ellos sigan en la búsqueda del alma de Manigoldo o que paren y no vuelvan a hacer esto nunca. Ya miraste lo peligroso que es hacer esto. No te miento,que yo también siento una profunda tristeza al saber que el espíritu de quien solía ser mi compañero de armas se perderá por siempre, pero al seguir con esto, perderemos a dos buenos caballeros y amigos. Así que tu decide, ya es tiempo de que vayas tomando este tipo de decisiones, pero hazlo rápido.

-No se…- la incertidumbre de saber que hacer creaba un terrible caos dentro del niño. ¿Qué debería de hacer?

Los orbes esmeraldas miraban por todos lados mientras pensaba que maldita decisión debía tomar, hasta que comenzó a sentir como el cosmos de Saga comenzaba a debilitarse y escuchaba como inconscientemente liberó un agonizante quejido.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Alcander mientras salía corriendo rumbo con los hermanos.

-¡Alcander!- llamó el cangrejo pero Shion lo detuvo negándole con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no quieres que salvemos a tu amigo?- cuestionó Kanon con un dejo de dolor en su tono de voz.

-¿A caso no comprendiste nada de lo que te dije?- ahora era Saga quien reprendía al niño.

-Es muy egoísta de mi parte hacer que hagan algo imposible que acabará con sus vidas ¡ya paren por favor!- pedía desesperadamente mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Como dijo Saga- habló el gemelo menor girando su vista hacia el infante- aunque tu cuerpo se haga pedazos, un caballero nunca se da por vencido y para nosotros es un honor ayudar ¿verdad hermano?- la cuestión la hizo animadamente a pesar del dolor volteando a ver a Saga.

-Por primera vez estás de acuerdo conmigo- contestó con orgullo.

En eso, el del tercer templo comenzó a tambalearse estando a punto de caer.

-¡Saga!- llamó con fuerza Alcander corriendo a lado del santo deteniéndolo de los hombros.

A pesar de su condición, el gemelo seguía sin darse por vencido pero era tanto el dolor y la fatiga que ni siquiera sentía que Alcander lo estaba deteniendo.

-Saga, es suficiente- ordenó el patriarca.

-Un caballero de oro… jamás se da… porvenci…- el peli azul no pudo terminar de hablar cuando en eso, sangre comenzó a brotarle por la boca y ojos causando un dolor inimaginable corriendo por sus terminales nerviosas. Pero como caballero seguía sin distraerse de su labor.

-¡Herma…!- llamaba el menor pero terminó en la misma condición que Saga, pero al igual que él, nunca dejó de usar su poder.

-¡KANON!- gritó Alcander quien aún sostenía a Saga y mirando al menor- ¡MANIGOLDOOOOO!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez, en dirección al portal.

En ese momento, una dimensión quedó suspendida y una luz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más brillante hasta que una explosión de energía se liberó del portal sacando a todos los presentes volando, estrellando a Máscara Mortal y Shion en unos pilares, Alcander en la pared al igual que los gemelos solo que Saga quedó arriba del infante debido a que este nunca dejó de sostenerlo.

Todos quedaron seminconscientes a excepción del oji verde que con dificultades se puso de pie. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que aquel portal no se había cerrado y seguía emitiendo aquella misma brillante luz, que, tan pronto como permaneció ahí, desapareció a la velocidad de la luz dejando un punto blanco en el centro en donde solía estar el portal.

-¡NO!- exclamó Alcander con desesperación.

-¿Qué le pasó al portal?- Kanon levantó despacio medio cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-Se ha cerrado- contestó el patriarca, poniéndose de pie.

Máscara Morcal se sentó apoyando su espalda contra uno de los pilares. Observó a Saga quien permanecía seminconsciente en el suelo mientras su hermano sentarse a un lado de él colocando con cuidado la cabeza del mayor sobre sus piernas; podían llevarse tremendamente mal en ocasiones, pero se querían como los hermanos que son. Por último, observó a su hijo que se encontraba de pie, petrificado como si hubiese visto el escudo de Medusa de Argol. Su respiración se volvió acelerada, tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza y el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba tenso.

- _Soy un imbécil-_ se repetía Alcander una y otra vez en su mente, sintiéndose culpable en todos los aspectos.

-Lo… s-sien…to…- habló una débil voz que provenía de las espaldas del niño.

-¡Saga!- se giró rápidamente y corrió a su lado, se colocó en cuquillas y tomó la mano derecha del santo entre sus aun pequeñas manos, observando los residuos de sangre en el rostro del gemelo- dime que te pondrás bien, Saga- le suplicaba mientras varias lágrimas recorrían las blancas mejillas de Alcander.

-No… t-te p-preocupes…- su tono era cortado por el intenso dolor- perdón mocoso- se disculpó, dirigiendo sus orbes entre cerradas hacia el niño.

-No te disculpes…- pronunció con dificultad, apretando la mano del geminiano- fue mi culpa por ser tan egoísta, ya casi les causaba la muerte a ti y a Kanon.

-Pero tu querías salvar a tu amigo- Kanon habló esta vez.

-Pero eso no justifica lo que les pasó, quería salvarlo para sentirme bien conmigo mismo… no merezco ser un caballero.

-Acabas de aceptar tu error, es un paso para convertirte en caballero- habló animado el cangrejo dirigiéndose a pasos lentos hacia su hijo.

-Papá…- musitó el niño aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kanon, lleva a Saga a su habitación y luego llama a un médico del santuario- ordenó firmemente el ex santo de Aries.

-De inmediato patriarca- respondió el gemelo menor. A pesar del daño, fue menor que el de su igual. Lo cargó en brazos y caminó lentamente. La poderosa mano de Saga se zafaba con delicadeza de entre las manos del menor.

Pronto, ambos hermanos habían desaparecido del lugar.

-Máscara- habló Shion- será mejor que te lleves a tu hijo al templo de Cáncer para que descanse, igual tú. Necesitas atenderte esas heridas.

-No se preocupe su ilustrísima- respondió sin mucha emoción.

El de la cuarta casa caminó despacio hacia su primogénito y lo abrazó de los hombros para llevárselo. No puso resistencia cuando en eso, sintió la presencia de una débil alma. Máscara también pudo sentirlo.

-¿Eh?- Alcander giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en aquel punto blanco que aún permanecía en ese mismo lugar.

Máscara detuvo su paso y miró en la misma dirección que su primogénito. El patriarca hizo lo mismo.

La pequeña luz comenzó a brillar y como una especie de estela de luz blanca transparentosa, parecida a la que dejan los cuerpos celestes, comenzó a salir de aquel punto. Se deslizaba por la habitación en zig-zag como si se tratase de una serpiente hasta que se detuvo enfrente de los tres espectadores.

-¡Shion!- una muy animada voz provenía de la estela de luz.

-¡¿Manigoldo?!- interrogó con asombro al reconocer de quien provenía aquella voz.

-Parece que fuiste el patriarca después de todo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Eres tú, Manigoldo?- cuestionó Alcander algo incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que soy yo mocoso- la voz fingió molesta- no todos los días se pone un alma frente a ti. Pero ahora cambiando de tema- hizo una pausa- que horrible es estar viajando entre dimensiones.

-Perdóname Manigoldo- se disculpaba el niño agachando su cabeza y su tono de voz denotaba culpabilidad- por mí, tu alma viajaba sin rumbo sufriendo en quién sabe dónde.

-Tranquilízate niño- habló el ex santo tan animado como siempre- lo que importa es que ya todo está bien y por fin mi alma podrá estar en paz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonrió el oji verde- por cierto, logré hacer el ataque de fuego fatuo, pero no entiendo como lo hice si no estaba rodeado de almas- comentó curioso.

-Todo fue gracias a mi- presumía triunfante- soy un alma, cuando esa bestia me atacó, logré permanecer un momento más aunque no fue nada fácil, pero fue suficiente para que pudieras lograrlo, ahora ya sabes qué hacer cuando vayas a matar enemigos al Yomotsu, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

Y así, aquella estela de luz atravesó rápidamente el techo del templo de Géminis desapareciendo del lugar.

- _Estoy muy feliz por ti, aprendiste la lección y eso es más que suficiente para mí, hasta luego, mocoso-_ se comunicaba vía cosmos hacia Alcander por última vez.

- _Gracias, Manigoldo._

-Me alegra que Manigoldo pueda descansar por fin en paz, al parecer su alma seguía errante en este mundo- habló Shion.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para él- esta vez fue Máscara quien habló.

Alcander se quedó callado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía muy feliz de haber conocido a ese espíritu que le abrió los ojos y le enseño a valorar.

-¡Ahí estás!- una voz femenina se escuchó en todo el templo.

-¡Mamá!- pronunció el infante con gran ánimo.

-¡Alcander!- Helena se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo. Lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos- me tenías muy preocupada hijo- se separó un poco de él para mirar el rostro lastimado del niño- ¿pero qué te pasó? Mira como quedaste, me temí que te fuera a pasar algo peor- el tono de voz de la asgardiana se tornó preocupante.

-Estoy bien mamá- alzaba la vista el pequeño.

-Lo importante es que se ya está de nuevo con nosotros- dijo el cangrejo acercándose a su familia para luego unirse en el abrazo.

-Espero que puedan perdonarme- habló apenado el oji verde- de verdad lo lamento mucho.

-Eso ya no importa- habló Máscara con un tono suave.

-Siempre serás nuestro hijo, no importa lo que suceda- añadió Helena dulcemente mientras acariciaba los sucios cabellos azules de Alcander.

Shion miraba enternecido aquella escena.

-Mi hermano es un necio y no quiere que le hable a ni un doctor, dice que se encuentra bien- sonó la voz de Kanon saliendo de la habitación en donde dejó a Saga.

-Aunque no quiera, hay que tratarle esas heridas- habló autoritario el patriarca.

La familia miraba divertidos la escena de Kanon sin saber qué demonios hacer con su gemelo.

-Prometo ya no hacerle mucho caso a lo que me diga Milo- dijo Alcander.

Ambos padres lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Milo?- hablaron al unísono.

-Sí, él me habló de toda el pasado de mi papá y que aparte, quería dominar el mundo y matarlos a todos.

Máscara y Helena abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-De seguro lo hizo para hacer un gran lío entre ustedes, que si lo hizo. Además, se la pasa coqueteándole a Helena- la mirada del cangrejo se posó bruscamente sobre la de Kanon quien hablaba como si fuera una de esas señoras amantes del chisme que nunca faltan en los barrios- no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, cangrejito- decía Kanon sorprendido que el del cuarto templo en verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.

El cosmos de Máscara se encendió agresivamente y su mirada sólo mostraba furia. Rápidamente se alejó de ahí dando zancadas rumbo al octavo templo dejando a todos los presentes con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Dije algo?- cuestionó Alcander inocentemente.

-Tendré que hablar con Milo- pronunció Shion seriamente- y después hablaré con Máscara. Con permiso.

Y así, el patriarca se retiró a paso veloz a alcanzar al santo del cuarto templo antes de que medio matara a Milo.

-Ya nos iremos Kanon- habló Helena dulcemente.

-Espera mamá- interfirió el infante- quiero hacer algo primero, pero a solas- se soltó del abrazó de su mamá y corrió al cuarto de Saga.

-No te preocupes Helena- dijo un despreocupado Kanon- creo que ya sé qué hará- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Esta vez, Alcander fue un poco más considerado. Abrió lentamente la puerta de madera que daba a la habitación del gemelo mayor escuchándose un leve rechinido. Entró sin hacer ruido y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Ya dije que estoy bien- refunfuñó Saga acostado en su cama, teniendo los ojos cerrados pensando que era el doctor que iba a revisarlo.

-Soy yo, Alcander- habló animadamente.

-Ah, eres tu- respondió sin mucho ánimo, aún sin abrir los ojos- ¿qué quieres?

-El espíritu de mi amigo logró salir de aquellas dimensiones y ahora podrá descansar en paz. No hubiera sido posible sin ti y Kanon. Gracias.

-Los caballeros estamos para ayudar, no tienes que agradecer- respondió con su típica frialdad.

-También me vuelvo a disculpar por todos esos corajes que te hago pasar, te prometo que ya no serán tantos.

-Ojalá que no me hagas pasar ni uno.

Alcander decidió que ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para irse de ahí, pero detuvo su andar.

-Oye Saga- Alcander alzó la vista por arriba de su hombro mirando al santo.

Este entre abrió los ojos y miró al infante sin decir nada.

-¿Te puedo decir, "tío" Saga?

La habitación duró en silencio cinco segundos.

-Como quieras- contestó indiferente, volviendo a cerrar sus orbes.

Alcander salió con una sonrisa de ahí y después cerró la puerta.

-Después de todo, ese mocoso me agrada- dijo Saga para sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La noche comenzó a caer, el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Milo parecía una momia por todos los vendajes que cubrían casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, aprendió perfectamente que con la mujer del cangrejo no se debe de coquetear. Shion llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Máscara lo mandara directo a Yomotsu. El escorpión le contó todo al patriarca y este había decidido en quitarle el castigo a Afrodita y a Máscara, pero a este último decidió reprenderlo de todas maneras, barriendo el gran coliseo y el escorpión haría lo mismo pero al día siguiente.

Después de que el patriarca hubiera terminado de dictarles el castigo, el de la cuarta casa subió hasta Piscis buscando a su mejor amigo y ahí lo encontró recostado en un sofá leyendo un libro que le había pedido prestado a Camus. Afrodita sintió el cosmos del intruso, cerró lentamente el libro colocándolo en su regazo y se cruzó de brazos. Fueron casi diez minutos de disculpas de Máscara por el mal entendido que había ocasionado el escorpión, pero al final, el de la doceava casa aceptó sus disculpas. ¿Cómo no perdonaría a su mejor amigo quien consideraba como un hermano? Después de todos, los hermanos pelean de vez en cuando ¿Qué no?

Ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y Dohko por fin había llegado al santuario. Cruzó por las casas portando su armadura, saludó a Mu, Aioria y Shaka que aún se encontraban despiertos hasta llegar a su templo donde se despojó de su armadura vistiendo únicamente sus calzas y quedando al descubierto su torso bien trabajado. Estiro los brazos y se dispuso a ir al baño para darse una buena ducha con agua tibia.

-¡Dohko!- una alegre voz se escuchó por el templo de libra haciendo que el santo se detuviera, buscando quién lo había llamado.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó desconfiado.

-No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi- fingió decepción, mostrando su silueta traslúcida frente al caballero.

-¡¿Manigoldo?!- Dohko no cabía en su asombro.

-El mismo de siempre, viejo amigo.

-¡Tu espíritu! ¿Pero cómo…?- el del séptimo templo no sabía cómo explicarse.

-Es una larga historia, pero puedo decir que ya por fin podré descansar en paz.

Manigoldo contó toda su historia al viejo maestro.

-Y supongo que tú también aprendiste la lección de Sage- Dohko sonrió divertido cruzándose de brazos.

-Y vaya que la aprendí bien- Manigoldo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona- fue un gusto visitarte, viejo amigo.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Manigoldo- Libra lo observó nostálgico.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió el cangrejo hasta desaparecer- _aún tengo un último pendiente_ \- pensó.

El patriarca Shion se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio de madera donde leía expedientes de algunos caballeros bajo la luz de una lámpara de escritorio. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en ese día y de verdad le hubiera gustado platicar un poco más con su antiguo compañero de armas, hasta que en eso, sintió un presencia haciendo que levantara su vista.

-¡Shion, viejo amigo!- Manigoldo apareció nuevamente tan sonriente como siempre.

-¡Manigoldo!- se levantó rápidamente pero aun permaneciendo en su lugar.

-Lamento que no hubiéramos podido hablar mucho, Shion- se disculpaba.

-Me alegra que por fin ya puedas descansar en paz- el patriarca no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa.

-No podía irme sin antes darte una pequeña sorpresa, querido amigo- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿De qué hablas?- indagó confundido.

Después de tres segundos, apareció otra silueta traslúcida a un lado de Manigoldo, sólo que el nuevo espíritu que ahora estaba en la habitación era una chica, haciendo que Shion abriera los ojos de par en par y sentir como si su corazón se fuera a detener en cualquier momento.

-Hola Shion- habló una dulce voz.

-Yu… Yuzuriha…- balbuceó el ex santo de Aries sin poder creer que la tenía frente a él.

- _Mi trabajo aquí terminó-_ pensó Manigoldo para, finalmente, desaparecer.

-Que feliz me hace que aun sigas de patriarca- hablaba la joven muy animadamente.

-Te extrañé tanto, Yuzuriha- decía el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se acercaba a la que antes portaba la armadura de grulla- han pasado muchos años y siempre estuviste presente en mi mente y en mi corazón.

-Shión- musitó la joven colocando una mano en la mejilla del patriarca, su tacto era frio.

-Yuzuriha- colocó una de sus manos sobre la de ella- discúlpame… por no haber tenido tiempo para nosotros- unas diminutas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus orbes borgoña.

-No tienes que disculparte- lo tranquilizaba- no fue nuestra culpa en darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos en medio de una guerra, yo tenía que ayudar a Tenma y a Yato y tu tenías que estar con los tuyos.

-Siempre te amaré, Yuzuriha- confesó tristemente.

La joven retiró su mano y colocó ambas en los hombros de Shion, se paró de puntitas y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de él. El cuerpo de ella era frío, pero podía jurar que ese beso era tan cálido, como si estuviera con vida. Si Yuzuriha tuviera su cuerpo, Shion no dudaría en hacerla suya en ese momento, demostrarle todo su amor en ese íntimo ritual. Pero no era posible. Ella no era más que un espíritu.

-Shion- habló Yuzuriha separándose de él- ya tengo que irme.

Poco era decir que el ex santo sentía un vuelco en su corazón al despedirse para siempre de la única mujer que amó. Pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que dejarla ir.

-Esto es un hasta luego- el patriarca forzaba una sonrisa.

-Te estaré esperando- respondió igual con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía ante los ojos de Shion.

-Gracias, Manigoldo- fue lo único que el rubio pudo decir.

Al día siguiente, Máscara Mortal se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana para limpiar el enorme coliseo. No se desocupó hasta las diez de la mañana que por fin acabó con su deber y se dispuso en ir a su templo a pasar el resto del día con su familia.

-Y así fue como maté a la quimera, tío Afrodita- contaba muy animado el niño toda su aventura del día anterior al de la doceava casa que había bajado hasta Cáncer para hacerles una pequeña visita.

-Si sigues así, lograrás convertirte en caballero muy pronto- Afrodita animaba a Alcander- ¿verdad Helena?- posó sus orbes celestes en la castaña.

-Así es Afrodita- contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Hola familia! Y Afrodita- al último mencionado lo dijo sin mucho ánimo el santo de la cuarta casa que iba entrando a su templo. De inmediato caminó hacia Helena, la abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso casto en sus labios. Si no fuera porque su hijo estaba ahí presente, le hubiera dado un beso apasionante a la castaña enfrente de Afrodita. A pesar de tener diez años de casado con su mujer, no podía evitar unos pequeños celos que brotaban al mirar a su mejor amigo muy cerca de ella. No era por falta de confianza, simplemente no lo podía evitar. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba seguro que Afrodita respetaba a Helena.

-Tranquilo cangrejito, no soy Milo- bromeaba el de la doceava casa provocando una mueca de molestia en Máscara haciendo que Helena y Alander liberaran una leve risilla.

-Mamá, papá. Los quiero mucho- habló con ternura el infante, dirigiéndose a sus padres para unirse al abrazo.

-Yo los amo- habló feliz el santo- porque ustedes son _lo más importante_ para mí- finalizó abrazándolos más fuerte.

-Y yo los amo a ambos con todo mi corazón- añadió Helena infinitamente feliz.

-Alcander, ¿y a mí no me quieres?- Afrodita fingió molestia.

-También lo quiero, tío Afrodita- contestó divertido.

Estuvieron los cuatro juntos platicando por media hora, más bien, media hora escuchando a Máscara Mortal como se quejaba de lo mucho que estaba cansado de tanto barrer y de las ganas que tenía de mandar al más allá al escorpión, hasta que a Alcander se le ocurrió decir algo.

-Oigan- habló el infante con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?- soltó bruscamente haciendo que los tres tragaran saliva ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Alcander?- Afrodita intentaba fingir serenidad.

-Bueno, tengo una teoría pero no estoy seguro si sea la correcta- El niño se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu teoría?- se atrevió a preguntar Máscara, temiendo por la respuesta de su primogénito.

-Bueno, verán…

Y así, el pequeño niño de diez años, de piel blanca y ojos verde esmeralda al igual que su madre y cabellos azules y alborotados como los de su padre, se puso a relatar con gran lujo de detalle su "teoría". Al principio creían que lo había leído en uno de los libros de Camus, pero al fijarse en el lenguaje un tanto "vulgar" que estaba utilizando, comenzaron a preocuparse de dónde demonios había recaudado esa información, pero decidieron escucharlo hasta que terminara.

-…y así supongo que nacen los bebés- por fin terminó su relato,

Los tres quedaron perplejos y sin habla.

-Hijo…- habló nerviosa la Asgardiana- ¿En dónde viste eso?

-¿O quién te lo dijo?- esta vez, fue Afrodita quien hizo otra pregunta.

-Bueno, el Señor Milo me contó hace rato cuando fui a buscar a mis tíos y preguntarles que armaduras habían conseguido- en eso, se detuvo a mirar la taladradora mirada de su padre- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin saber que estaba pasando.

-¡MILOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se podría jurar que, el estruendoso grito de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, se escuchó en todo el santuario.

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado xD**

 **Pobre Milo, debería de irse del santuario antes de que termine bien muerto xD**

 **Nuestro buen Manigoldo por fin podrá descansar en paz y el "mocoso" aprendió su lección y a parte de ganarse un buen amigo, aprendió a valorar a sus papis :3. Y tiene un nuevo tío, el tío Saga xD, después de todo, este hijo de su madre si le agrada el mini cangrejo xD.**

 **Kanon la señora chismosa, si quieren saber quien le baja la novia o novio a quien, sólo vayan con el -w-.**

 **Compréndanlo, nuestro mascarita no puede dejar de ser un celocín pero así lo ama Helena y así lo amamos nosotros xD**

 **De veras que Milo le vale la vida, reverenda paliza que le puso el cangrejo y todavía se le ocurre como contarle a Alcander como nacen los bebés a su modo, de veras que no le teme a la muerte. O es muy valiente o es bien imbécil. Yo creo que es lo segundo xD.**

 **Saga y Kanon si pueden, son imparables, yeeeeeeei o3o *da vueltitas***

 **Bueno, como había dicho, este fic sería corto, fue tremendamente criticado pero gracias a ustedes no me rendí y seguí hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado. Ya se que no tuvo taaaaaanto romance entre Máscara y Helena pero quise enfocarme en su pequeño escuincle y el loquito de Manigoldo. Este individuo a última hora se me vino a la mente cuando estaba escribiendo esta cosa y me pregunté: "¿Y por qué no?". Y eh aquí los resultados xD**

 **Nuestro Mani fue a llevarle un poco de felicidad a nuestro patriarca preferido. De verdad no me pude resistir a poner un poco de Shion x Yuzuriha, (se han vuelto otra de mis parejas favoritas estos dos -w-) se me apachurró un poco el corazón cuando escribí ese momento entre ellos dos, es que son tan tiernos TuT.**

 **Ahora les hablaré un poco de mi nuevo proyecto *se aclara la garganta*: estoy pensando en hacer un Agasha x Albafica (amo a estos dos maldita seaaaa D:) estará levemente enlazado a este fic, ya que planeo hacerla en forma de que Afrodita cuente la historia. ¿Qué si como le hará? Esperen a que comience el fic :v aunque quien sabe, mis ideas a veces cambian de curso pero hasta ahorita quiero que así sea. Aún no he pensado en un nombre para el fic y la trama tampoco no la tengo muy bien definida, pero de que sale, sale. Y de una vez le voy advirtiendo que tendrá MILES DE INCOHERENCIAS para que se vayan preparando (8, lo siento, la mente de esta escritora así es xD.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles.**

 **Les agradezco mucho a los y las que me acompañaron en este fic de principio a fin, espero seguir contando con ustedes en las próximas historias que vaya haciendo porque a esta escritora aun le quedan muchas ideas xD.**

 **Que tengan un bello domingo y como siempre digo: Nos leemos luego! :D**


End file.
